Changes
by Spikeddraco666
Summary: Spike has gone through some supprising changes, and needs Angel's help, but what happens when they have to go to Rome to see a wizard.
1. Changes Chapters 1, 2, and 3

**Chapter 1**

Spike was mad! Angel had sent him out to kill a demon. One lousy demon, I mean come on! You run an Evil law firm couldn't you send special ops or something? Not that he didn't like the violence it's just… getting covered in demon goop, that sting. He could have easily sent out ops or something. But NO!

So here Spike was, dripping in Gloxt'ath Blood. They weren't hard to fight they were dumb and slow, but they were a little on the big side, and as Spike just found out if you chop their head off they explode. Spike was now whipping himself down. Spike stalked out of the alley towards him Ratty Apartment. This goop was starting to really burn.

Once he got home he shed his clothes as soon as he got through his door. He immediately went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and jumped in! He quickly inhaled at the coldness of the shower. Even though he was dead it didn't mean he didn't feel cold. After scrubbing the goop off of his body. He jumped out of the shower grabbing his towel he stole from Angel's penthouse. He walked over to his clothes that were luckily still there. He picked them up and brought them to his little sink he had in his kitchen. He filled the sink with water and put his clothes him. That night he hadn't warn his duster because he didn't was to get it dirty. Once his clothes were situated he walked over to his bed, he dropped his towel and crawled under the sheets he pulled his duster over him. He then proceeded to pass out.

**Chapter 2**

Spike woke up to the sound of his neighbors yelling. He rolled onto his back, stretching, like when you woke form a deep sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep though he remembered taking a shower and climbing into bed. He sat up running his hands through his hair. What! His eyes widened as he felt his hair was longer. The texture was different to, his hair was wavy and down to his shoulder. His hands slid down his body! Until he realized was now a she. A scream ripped its was through his throat. The scream was high pitched.

"Oh god, oh god" she chanted her eyes widened even more at her own voice.

"Oh god who did this… oh god… okay what happened last nigh… fought the demon took a shower…passed out…." She trailed off trying to think about what happened 'why did I take a shower. What was the demon I fought?' she thought. 'Angel, I'll just go to him.' she nodded, but he can't see me like this. Okay I'll go shopping.' she thought.

Spike got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She went over to the sink and took out her clothes. They were dry, so she slipped into them. They were way to big, but they would do. She put on her boots and went out into the cold night air.

She quickly walked to the Wolfram and Hart building. She went over the elevator and got in. She pressed the button for the 23 floors. The door closed and the lift started to rise, as cheery elevator music came on. The elevator suddenly stopped at floor 23. That was the floor that Angel's office was on along with Harmony, Gunn, and Wesley's office. she silently pleaded that it wasn't Angel. When harmony walked on carrying a stack of papers Spikes eyes widened.

"Hello" Harmony said.

" Hi" she said in a quiet voice.

The doors closed and they were thrown into silence other than the elevator music.

The elevator came to a stop at level 24. Harmony got off with a quick goodbye.

When the doors closed again she let out a breath she didn't need. The Elevator continued its climb up and finally got to her destination.

She walked off the elevator toward Lorne's office. When she had showed up a Wolfram and Hart she decided to go to Lorne she could get clothes along with a reading to see what happened to her. She came up the Lorne's door. She took a deep unneeded breath before knocking. She waited until Lorne opened the door. His brow creased at the sight of the little blond of his doorstep. Then his red eyes widened when he realized who this little blond was.

"Spike" he shouted at the blonde "is that you"

"Yeah" She replied in a shy voice.

"What happened Blondie" he asked opening the door as a silent invitation. She walked through the collapsed on the couch.

" I don't know... I just kind of... woke up like this." she took a breath before continuing." I came to you because well I need clothes and I thought you could read Me." she looked up a Lorne. Who just nodded?

"Okay we will go get you some clothes then we will go to Angel then I will read you." he said firmly. Spike just nodded. She didn't feel like arguing.

30 minutes later Lorne and Spike were outside a Clothing Store. Lorne tuned to spike and said

" Blondie bear, you buy what ever you want, it's all on Angel." Lorne smiled when Spike smiled

"When you put it that way I think I am going to have some fun." she gave a normal Spike smirk. They then walked into the store.

2 hours later they walked out Spike was dressed in Black leather pants with Blood red boots she had on a Blood red tank top that showed only a tiny strip of skin. She also had a new duster it was lighter an only went to he calf. Her hair fell in waves onto her shoulders and he face was done up in make-up. Her eyes were surrounded in think kohl. the rest of her face was pale. She had a bit of red shadow on her eyes also. Her jewelry was simple but elegant. On one wrist she had a simple silver chain. On the other she had a Black and a blood red wristband. Her neck sported a chain with a charm that looked like a railroad spike with a rose wrapped around it.

Spike and Lorne were both sporting multiple bags in each hand. Lorne looked over at a very happy Spike.

"Okay Spike are you ready to go see Angel" He asked her.

" Yupp! Do you think you could get me a room" she asked him. Putting her bags into the limo that pulled up.

" Actually...I was thinking you should stay with Angel in one of the rooms in his penthouse." Spike's head whipped around at what Lorne said.

" Are you kidding me..."? She shouted as they both got into the limo.

"No Sweetie I am not... He is going to want you to stay with him trust me..." Lorne said. She just nodded her head. The limo sped away, back toward the Wolfram and Hart building.

Spike and Lorne got back to the law firm in record time. Lorne went to his phone to call Angel and the Gang to a meeting; they were all going to meet in Angel's office in Five minutes.

**Chapter 3**

Spike and Lorne walked into Angel office chatting quietly about what Spike was going to sing he was calling her Jenn though just so the others didn't notice her change right away. They had made a bet that Angel would figure it out first. Spike looked up when she felt the heat of their stares on her. Especially Angels. She wondered if he could still smell his mark.

"Hey guys, I would like you all to meet Jenn. She is going to be needing our help with something, also if her voice works out she will be working for me as an entertainer." Lore smirked when he saw Spikes Head whip around at the last part.

" What! You said nothing about me working for you" she hissed at Lorne. But Lorne just waved her off. Lorne noticed everyone staring at this beauty standing next to him.

" Well guys, don't just stare at her make her welcome or at least say Hi. " Lorne said smirking as everyone said Hello at the same time.

"Hi" Spike said. Angel got up to stand by the beauty. She looked amazing, Blonde hair, amazing cheekbones, and beautiful Blue eyes. Those eyes made his heart ache for his Boy. He missed his Will so much, but he could brood later, this beauty needed their help.

"So how can we help you, Jenn" He asked her.

" Well, you must be Angel, Hi." she said seductively before continuing" I need help with a change I am going through..." before she could say anymore Lorne interrupted

" Well how bout you sing me a little ditty before you go on then we will go from there" lore asked Spike nodded her head. In her mind she was searching for a song that sang what she felt once she found one she began. "Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

When she finished everyone just stared at her. She had an amazing voice. Lorne's eyes were wide with surprise. He turned to look at her.

"Spike, Sweetie, your not going back as far as I can tell, but i do want you to work with me! You were Amazing" Lorne said not noticing his mistake. Everyone's eyes widened.

"SPIKE" Everyone yelled in surprise. She just nodded her head looking down. Tears in her eyes. Fred walked up to her and asked

"Spike, why didn't you tell us, what happened" Fred said softly

"I didn't want anyone to know." Spike said quietly before Turing and running out of Angel's office. She ran to the elevator and took it down to the main lobby and ran out into the night. Up in Angel's office as soon as she disappeared Lorne shouted at Angel to go after her.

"Why" Angel asked quietly, that beauty was his Will. Lorne's eyes were even more red than normal.

"Because she is going to get hurt if you don't" Lorne shouted" NOW GO"

"Where is she going" Angel asked grabbing a dagger just in case.

"She is going to a club called studio 54. Outside in the Alley." Angel took off with thanks.

Outside the club Angel looked around there was an alley on each side. 'Which one, which, one' he asked himself. When a high-pitched scream split through the air he took of towards the sound. When he got into the right alley what he saw made his skin boil. 4 big men were backing a terrified Spike into a corner. He was to far away to hear what they were saying but when he saw one hit Spike then the smell of his childe's blood in the air. He roared and charged at them. They had hurt what was his.

"Hey, guys pick on someone your own size" he shouted before taking them out. In less than 5 minutes all 4 men were unconsous .He looked over to where his childe was crouched. He slowly walked over as to not frighten her.

"Spike...Will" Angel asked silently. Spike's head shot up at his voice. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Angel" she asked quietly. He smiled and said yes. Angel then had a lapful of crying Spike.

"I was so scared I haven't fought in this body before. And I couldn't get any punches then they backed me into a corner. And I didn't know what to do, but then you came and im safe now right? Im safe" she babbled. Before starting to sob again. Angel held her tighter to him as she sobbed.

"Spike, your okay I'll keep you safe... Shhh your okay Will." Angel soothed her. "Lets go back to Wolfram and Hart you can stay up in the penthouse. Spike just nodded as Angel picked her up. She curled into his chest. He walked back to his car holding his childe close to him.


	2. Changes Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss. I do with they belonged to me though. The song on this chapter does not belong to me either it belongs to Green Day "Bolavard of Broken Dreams" Please dont Sue!**

**Aslo please tell me how i am doing, this is my first fanfiction and it kinda just poped into my head so please Review**

** Spikedangel22**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Angel pulled into his parking spot in the garage. He turned off the car and looked over to his passenger. She had a couple bruises begging to show but with a good feed and some sleep they would heal. He got out of the car and went over to her side and opened the door. She had fallen asleep half way back to Wolfram and Hart. Angel gently lifted her out of the car before closing the door.

" Spike?...Spike?..." He gently shook her awake." Spike do you want to walk in or do you want me to just carry you in" he asked as her eyes fluttered open. She just shook her head no before falling asleep again. Angel just smiled before carrying her over to the elevator. The doors opened and walked in with his precious cargo. He pressed the button for the 25 floors. Before leaning against the wall of the lift. When they got to the penthouse he walked out into his new home. He decided that spike would stay in his bed tonight. He didn't have the other room made up yet.  
He walked into his room and lay Spike down on his bed. She was in a deep sleep. He looked at what she was wearing and decided that he would change he so he slipped off her coat and boots before sliding his T- shirt over his head and placed it over her tank top. He then slipped his hand under her shirt and unbuttoned her pants before sliding them down. He then grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on her. He pulled the covers over her and folded up her clothes. He walked out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. He warmed up a packet of Blood and sat down at the table to brood.  
' What had happened to his Will?' he thought ' we have to change her back, I mean she cant be happy with this. Can she?' he asked himself. As he finished his blood he decided that he would ask her what she wanted to do. He walked into his bedroom and pulled back the covers on his bed. He slid in behind Spike and pulled her to him. So her back was to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and started to slip off into sleep. As Angel was falling asleep he heard her whisper  
"Sire" before falling back into a deep sleep. He smiled and fallowed his childe.

Spike woke up the next morning she had slept great. She shifted and felt something behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her sire looking at her. ' What am I doing in his bed?' she thought. She watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He whispered. His voice was sleep roughened.  
"Good morning" She said back, "Thank you… For last night." she said Angel just smiled. They lay like that for a while before Angel said

"Come on, Spike let's go down stairs to the office, and see if you can find a way to fix this." He rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom when Spikes voice stopped him.  
"What's the point? Im not going back, you heard what Lorne said." Angel turned around when he smelt the salty tears. Spike looked so lost sitting on his bed, swimming in his clothes.  
"Spike, come on we will find something out." He said walking over to he, pulling her into a bear hug. She continued to cry into his chest.  
"Please, Will Don't Cry, we will find a way to change you back, it's okay." Angel said tightening his grip on her. She sniffed and wiped her tears away as Angel stroked her hair.  
"Okay, come on" She said. Angel got up and handed Spike her clothes.  
" Get dressed, while I heat up some blood and we'll go down to the office and see what's up." He said she nodded and he went to heat up the blood, as she got dressed.

20 minutes later they were both in the elevator, dressed and Feed. Spike was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. She told Angel she had bought some with Lorne. They were going to go get them after the meeting. The elevator doors opened to revel Angel's office. No one was there yet. Angel went over and sat at his desk while Spike took up her normal position on the corner. Angel pressed the intercom button and Harmony's chirpy voice filled the room.  
" Yes Boss?" She asked  
"Call everyone into my office Harmony…Now!" Angel growled into the phone.  
"Got it boss." Harmony said before clicking off.

Five minutes later his gang came in. Lorne came right over to Spike and asked,  
"You okay blue eyes?" Spike nodded  
" Yeah, Angel got there in time." She said looking over at Angel who smiled back.  
"Spike what happened to you?" Fred asked quietly coming over to Spike.  
"Yeah Blondie Bear?" Gunn Asked  
"Yes, I mean how did this happen?" Wesley also asked.  
" Well, Angel sent me to kill a demon. I killed it, went home passed out and woke up like this." She said pointing to herself.  
" Spike what kind of demon was it?" Wesley asked Spike.  
" See that's the thing I cant remember, all I remember is coming home after killing the demon, taking a shower for some reason then I guess I passed out I don't know why I took a shower or what demon it was but I do remember that I used to know what demon it was." She paused for a minute. "is this making any sense?" they shook there heads "Good cuz to me its not." She sighed. Wesley looked like he had more questions. She was starting to get angry and she was not fun when she was angry.  
"Did you defeat it?" Wesley asked  
" Yes I did I just said that got are you deaf or something!" She yelled she blue eyes started to swirl with a blood red color. Angel saw this an stood up and grabbed her hauling her to his chest.  
" Let Me Go You Git!" Spike yelled as she struggled against her sire.  
Will, Calm down…. shhh… you okay…" Angel tried to soothe her but she didn't calm down.  
" No! I said LET ME GO!" Angel flew back hitting the wall. Spike was standing there eyes completely Blood Red. It reminded Wes of when Willow was there to return Angel's Soul back. Angel got up he could feel the dark power radiating from Spike. This had happened many times over the years but never this bad. Angel realized it was because Spike was new to the body. She couldn't control in. Not like when she was normally a he. Angel shot up, running to Spike he grabbed her pulling her to his chest. He Vamped out baring his fangs in her ivory neck. She immediately stilled. Red began to swirl with Blue until they were full blue again.

"An- Angel?" She whispered her voice hitching.  
" Yes- Yes its me will it's Sire!" Her said licking the puncture wound on her neck. Spike was Shaking.  
" Im sorry, im Sorry, sorry…" She sobbed as she turned into his chest and sobbed. Angel stroked her hair.  
"For what Will?" Angel whispered into her ear.  
" Losing control" Spike said tear spilling from her tightly closed eyes.  
"Angle what just happened?" Wesley asked he had seen willow do that but this was totally different it was Spike.  
"Spike, ever sense he was turned he has had power. Angelus didn't let him use it unless he was told. Sense he came back I could feel he had more power." Angel explained running his hands through spikes hair, calming her.  
"The amulate" Fred said suddenly, everyone turned to look at her for an explanation "the power of the amulate activated his power making it stronger." She explained.  
" Well, Blue eyes, lets say you sing us another song then see if I can sort that out." Lorne said, Spike nodded after taking a deep breath. She really didn't want to sing again but knowing she had to she started the sing.  
"I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!"

She finished quietly. Her brain felt like Mush. Her knees began to buckle. Angel caught her before she hit the ground. He didn't let go when she straightened out, though just held her tighter.  
" You okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
" Yeah, my brains just mush." She said childlike. Angel smiled at her.  
" Well you were right, fredinkins, the Amulate opened her power, but I don't know where the powers are from." Lorne said truthfully.  
"Well we should, research the amulate see where it gets its power." Angel said. Spike stood up when Angel loosened his hold, she went and sat on the couch. Wes left the office, then returned with 2 big rolling carts pact with books.  
" Take one and start looking." Wesley said. Everyone grabbed a book and settled around the office.

Four hours later Angel looked around, everyone looked like they were ready to drop. Spike was already asleep. Curled up on the couch. Her arm was bent under her head as a pillow, she was using her coat as a blanket, and her honey colored hair was falling in front of her face. Angel got up and stretched, he went over to the gang.  
"Guys" he whispered, everyone looked at him "Why don't you go home. Spike and I are going to head up to bed. Thank you guys for everything." He said. Everyone got up and stretched said goodnight and left the office. Angel went over to Spike. He slipped his hands under her and lifted her up to his chest. He walked over to the elevator. When he got up to the penthouse he went to his room put Spike on the bad removed her clothes and placed her in the same clothes he used the night before he slipped her under the covers, changed and slipped in behind her. He spooned himself against her back and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please Review-**


	3. Changes Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: There Charecters are not mine they belong to Joss. Although i do wish they were mine. BUt they are not so dont sue!**

** Spikedangel22**

* * *

Chapter 5

Angel woke up to his phone ringing; he rolled over and grabbed his phone.  
"Hello?" he answered gruffly  
" Angel, we have a situation." Wesley answered.  
" Okay I'll be down in a minute." Angel replied  
" Oh and bring Spike. She could help." Wesley added before saying goodbye and hanging up. Angel rolled over to face Spike.  
" Spike, Wake up… Wesley's got something." He whispered nudging her. Spike yawned. She opened sleepy Blue eyes and smiled.  
" Mornin" She said, Angel smiled  
" Come on, Wes says he found something." Angel got out of bed. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. Spike also got out of bed and Stretched. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 blood bags and to mugs. She emptied the blood into the mugs and put the mugs in the microwave. She pressed the heat drink button and waited. She waited for the Ding before grabbing the mugs out of the microwave. Angel came out, waist wrapped in a towel. They drank in silence. Angel finished his blood. As he rinsed out his mug He said to spike  
" How bout you get a shower, and then we will go down?" He asked Spike. She finished her blood and nodded.  
" Angel, could you maybe call someone to get my clothes from Lorne's Room. We Kinda forgot about it yesterday." She ask Angel nodded  
" Yeah go get a shower I'll call and have them hear buy the time your done okay?" he said Spike nodded and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

30 minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. Spike walked out to see Angel tipping the guy who brought her bags up. She muffled her laugh at the look on Angels face. He turned around when he heard her laugh, he inhaled she was standing there in just a towel her hair dripping down her shoulders. He just stared at her. She walked over to him and grabbed her bags  
" Thanks Angel" she said, she stood on her tip toes gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back into the bathroom. Angel just stared at where she had disappeared. 15 minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing tight, Blood red Leather pants, Black boots, she had on a Black tank top and an open shirt like jacket that was blood red. Her make up was done much like yesterday. Today though she wore a black and red choker and some rings she had in the same chain bracelet. Angel noticed that she not only was wearing the collar but the necklace she had on yesterday the one that had a railroad spike and a Rose. Her honey colored hair was dry and fell in waves onto her shoulders.

" Come on Angel lets go." She said walking over to him, grabbed his arm and hauled him into the lift. Angels jaw was hanging open.  
" Are you okay Angel?" She asked. Angel closed his mouth with an audible click.  
" Yeah… Yeah… Im fine you look…. Amazing Will." He whispered. She ducked her head and smiled.  
" Thanks, Sire," She said. The elevator stopped and they walked out into Angel's office. The whole gang was they're waiting for them.  
" Sorry were late. We were waiting for Spikes Clothes." Angel said to his gang as he sat down at his desk. " So what did you find?" He asked,  
" Well, we found two ways to turn you back and Harness your power. They may or may not work but we found to ways." Wesley said, everyone watched as Spikes face lit up  
" Really!" She shouted.  
" How?" Angel asked quietly he could see his childe wanted this.  
" Well again a couple options really." Wesley said. "One way would be if Spike can use her power then we could harness your power after you try to turn your self back or there is a wizard that could help." Wesley explained.  
" Okay we try the power here if it doesn't work we go to the Warlock." Angel said, "Okay Spike try your power." Angel said looking at her.  
" No" She said quietly. Angel frowned  
" what do you mean no?" Angel asked Spike had tears in her eyes when she looked up  
" I… I don't want to lose control." She said quietly. Angel got up out of his chair and walked over to her. He pulled her into a bear hug  
" Don't worry, honey, I can bring you back." Angel said kissing her forehead. Spike hesitated before she closed her eyes to focus. Everyone felt a non-existent breeze blow in, Spikes hair whipped around in the breeze, when she reopened her eyes they went completely red just the part where they were normally blue.

"Spike?" Angel asked hesitantly  
" Yeah?" She replied her voice was strained.  
" Okay Spike try something a Spell or maybe you could just think about it I don't know how deep your power is?" Wesley said. Spike nodded before closing her eyes and chanting in an unknown language. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body. They all watched as her shoulders slumped. Her head came up. A forced smile on her lips.  
" Guess was going to see the Wizard." She said. Angel walked up and pulled her to him.  
" Angel, there is some good and bad news about the Wizard." Wesley said  
" What Wes?" Angel asked looking up at the Brit.

" Well, the good news is that the wizard has changed everyone back who has come to him, and…. Well the bad news is that the Wizard is in… Rome." Wesley said before backing up.  
"WHAT!" Spike and Angel Both shouted. Spike didn't want to go to Rome she would lose Angel to Buffy, She had always loved her sire but Angel didn't, want her so if he went to Rome Buffy would take him away. Angel was thinking much of the same thing but more as that When Spike got turned back he would go straight to Buffy. He didn't want to lose his Will. He did love Spike, but his Childe hated him.  
"Wesley, I want you to write down directions where we can find the warlock." Angel went over to his desk and pressed the intercom. " Harmony, Have the jet prepared for me and Jenn, For Rome." He said, remembering what name his childe had used.  
" Got it Boss." Harmony replied.  
" Okay you guys are going to have to keep the fort down while we are gone. If you need me I will have my Cell phone." Angel said to his Gang. They nodded. Spike smiled at him " Lets go pack" he told Spike. Spike got up from where she had sat down. They got into the elevator and once again rode up to the penthouse. Angel said  
" Spike, go get your clothes I will get you a suitcase and I will get mine ready. And we'll leave." Angel went to go to his room when Spikes Voice stopped him.  
" Angel, Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice sounded sad. Angel turned to look at her  
" Doing what Spike?" Angel asked walking closer to her.  
" Why are you… helping me?" Her voice sounded on the edge of tears.  
" What are you talking about?" Angel asked, she sounded upset that he was helping her.  
" If I was in my normal Body you wouldn't help me! So why now?" She wailed silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Anger started to course through her when Angel didn't say anything. " Angel if I was in my normal body and was having a problem with my power you wouldn't help me, hell you wouldn't even Care!" She screamed at him. " Your just doing this Cuz I look helpless is that it? Helping the helpless… poor little Spiky went from big bad to Girly Girl." Her Eyes started to change but she wasn't about to vamp out Angel could see fire winding around her fingertips.  
" Will, you know why I don't act like I care, because you can take care of your self in your normal body. Now you cant, I do really care about you, I mean I don't show it normally because I know you don't want it. Do you know every time you leave this building I have someone trailing you just to make sure you get home okay? I can't lose you again." He said. Pulling her to his chest he buried his face in her hair and inhaled the sent of his childe. Spike nuzzled into his chest " Now come now lets get you back to normal." Angel said dropping a kiss on her head and backing up. He tipped her chin up so he could see her face. When he saw tears he wiped them away gently " what's wrong little one?" He asked  
"Your wrong." She whispered. He frowned " I do want it. All I want if to be cared for. For someone to love me, no one ever does. Dawn was the only one who ever loved me and after what happened with Buffy she doesn't love me, and Buffy never loved me. She said it down in the hell mouth when I was burning but in her eyes I saw pity. Angelus wanted a toy and Dru wanted her Daddy." Spike sobbed. Angel held her tighter.  
"Come on Will, Please stop crying… Your to good for them anyway." Angel Said Spike stopped crying but didn't let go of Angel.  
" How can you say that, Im a monster, I don't deserve them?" Spike said quietly. Angel looked down at the blond head lying against his chest and sighed.  
"Will, when I look at you I see a strong and powerful person, who wants love to love and be loved in return and you know someone out there loves you like you love them. Angelus and Dru loved you in their own way and so did Buffy and Dawn. You want pure love and you will get it one day I promise you!" He said. He looked down to see Spike's eyes filled with unshed tears. She smiled slightly  
"Thank you, Sire" She said stepping out of Angels embrace " we should pack" she said before walking into the bedroom, Angel Followed.

* * *

An Hour later they were on their way to Rome.

* * *

**Please Review-**


	4. Changes Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These Charecters are not mine, they belong to Joss, Dont sue,even if i do wish they did belong to me, sadly they dont. ;(**

**Although Fang and the Driver belong to me yay me**

**thank you for reviewing my story:  
CraigEllie4ever- thanks for your reviews. it is going ot be spangel but not in the NC-17 way more of a light relashonship. this is my fist story so i am trying not to take on to much. thanks for the reviews.  
also thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**

**SpikedAngel22 / SpikingJennsAngel **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Spike and Angel were sitting in Wolfram and Harts private jet headed towards Rome. Spike was curled up in the seat next to Angel. She was fast asleep. Angel was watching her, She really was beautiful, and while asleep she looked Angelic. She looks so innocent. Spike always has been beautiful and asleep spikes always looked innocent. She shifted and whimpered, Angel placed his hand on her head lightly and started stroking her hair, during the past two days he had realized it calmed her down, as said she immediately calmed. Angel continued stroking her hair until his eyes started to fall shut. His hand stilled as he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Angel awoke hours later to the pilots voice over the intercom.  
"We are going to start our descent, if you would please fasten your seat belts and make sure your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions, we should be arriving in Rome soon, and thank you for flying Wolfram and Hart Air." The dings of the intercome let Angel know, that the pilot was done speaking. He shifted to look at Spike lying next to him. She was still asleep in the same exact position. He was worried that he would lose her, but when they had been up in his penthouse he realized that she might not hate him like he thought she did. When he had said that someone out there loved her, he had been talking about himself; he loved Spike girl or boy. He hadn't spent much time after he got his soul with Spike then once he lost it he tortured him. Then Spike died, but scenes Spike appeared in his office, Angel had been getting to know him day by day, then Spike had been turned into a girl, these last two days he has spent so much time with her that he realized that he really cared, that he had always cared. When she had said that she did want him to care about her he had started having second thoughts on Spike hatred to him. Angel shook his head before lightly shaking Spike awake.

" Spike, sweetie, we are going to be landing soon, wake up," he whispered as he lightly shook her again. Spike shifted before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked sleepily a few times before yawning and looking up at Angel. Angel smiled; she looked so cute all sleepy like.  
"Wh…What" she whispered, trying to get her surroundings?  
" Were about to land, sit up, and buckle up okay." Angel said softly, as he stroked her hair. Spike did as she was told. She laid her head on Angel shoulder and closed her eyes again. Angel shifted to lay his head on hers.

* * *

15 minutes later the plan landed in the Rome airport. Angel and Spike walked out of the terminal and into the airport. A guy came right up to them and asked

" Excuse me…Mr. Angel?" the man waited for Angel nod " Right this way please," he lead them over to the baggage pickup, before continuing " Sir, we have a car waiting for you, to take you two to your hotel. I also got a call from Mr. Pryce; He needs you to call him as soon as you arrive at the hotel." The man graded their bags before loading them onto and cart and say " Fallow me please" He lead them to the airport pick up were a limo was parked. The man loaded their bags into the limo before opening the door for them. Angel and Spike got into the limo silently. The man closed the door then got in to the drivers seat and started up the car. The window was down. " Sir, there are drinks of any kind in the cooler and if you need anything just tap on the glass." The diver said before the window rolled up. Angel and Spike looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

" God, I haven't been treated like royalty scenes Angelus." Spike said after she got some air into her lungs. Angle just nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Angel broke the silence.

" So, Spike, do you want to do anything while we are here I mean this thing with the wizard cant take long, and I don't want to spend only one day here, After that long plain ride I would spend a week here" Angel said he realized he was talking to much so he took a breath and said " So we can stay longer if you want to, we can take in the sights…again and see if things have changed that much?" He asked. Spike smiled at him.

" Hey, its up to you, I mean you are the CEO of an evil Law firm I don't think you get many vacation days." Spike said a tiny smile on her face. Angel thought about this for a minute, before replying

" Spike, however long you want to stay is up to you, like you said I am the CEO of and evil law firm I think I can take as many vacation days as I want." He said Spike smiled and nodded

" it just depends how long this Wizard thing takes and what there is to do. Cuz gotta say we are going to be sleeping all day and out all night." She said her smile getting bigger.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was pretty quiet. They talked about what they could go see, and wondered how much it has changed since the last time they were here.

When they pulled up to the hotel someone opened the door, Spike stepped out first fallowed by Angel. They both locked up at the hotel in awe. It was amazing.

" wow, this place is …wow" Spike said looking up. Angel just nodded. A voice broke them out of their trance.

" Right this way please." Their driver said, he led them into the hotel as someone walked behind them with their bags. They walked up to the front desk. The receptionist welcomed them and asked their name.

" Angel, mi the CEO of wolfram and Hart." Angle said, the receptionist nodded and gave them two room keys,

" Have a nice stay." She said with a smile. They looked at the room number and walked to the elevators. Their driver had left them once they reached the reception desk. The bellboy fallowed silently. They rode up the elevator to the top lever of the hotel, which was pretty high. They went to their suite and opened the door. Angel tipped the Bellboy before taking his bags into their room. He saw Spike standing in the middle of the room, spinning slowly in amassment. The room was amazing.

"WOW!" Spike shouted, there was no echo her face fell " Darn I love echo's," she said before taking off to explore. The suite looked like a house it took up one side of the floor the other side of the hall was the same. Angel mad sure no one got the other suite. Since what happened in that alley Spike had been kind of shying away from humans. Spike suddenly ran back into the room.

" Did you see that bathroom I mean that was…wow?" she said " I want to take a bubble bath, that tub is like...A pool." She said Angel just nodded

" Okay but can we unpack first then you can take a bath and I can call Wes?" Angel asked going for their bags.

" Fine" Spike said pouting. Angel carried their bags into his bedroom. There were two huge king-size beds in the room, separated by an end table with two lams and an alarm clock. Spike dropped the bag she was carrying and ran at the farthest bed. She jumped into the air and landed on the bed. She bounced around like a little kid. Angel laughed and shook his head before grabbing their bags off the trolley. He put spikes bag over by which was now he guessed her bed, and his over by his bed. He pushed the trolley into the closet for when they left.

* * *

An hour later they were unpacked and ready to move one. Spike had grabbed her bag for the bathroom that was filled with shampoo and condition, make up and other things.

" Angel I am going to get in the bath!" she shouted to angel who was in the main room about to call Wesley.

"Okay!" he shouted back before picking up the phone and dialing the number for Wesley's office. He heard the water being turned on then off minutes later. Before Wesley picked up. Spike undressed then slipped into her bubble bath. She heard her sire talking in the other room and closed her eyes at the sound. She fell into a light sleep. She darkness of the room outlined in the light of candles and the hotness of her bath lulled her to sleep.

* * *

30 minutes later Angel slammed the phone down and closed his eyes trying to rein his temper. Wesley told him Buffy had called not 2 hours after they left. Harmony had said that Angel was on his way to Rome with Jenn. Harmony had then transferred Buffy to Wesley, where Wesley proceeded to make a story up about Jenn needing help and Angel taking her to a wizard there, in Rome, so now Spike and Angel had to go see Buffy, before Spike gets turned back. Angel decided that he would tell Spike then together they would make up a story and Call Buffy to set up a meeting. Angel walked into his bedroom and over to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly

"Spike?" he called out he saw the light shift before the door opened to revile Spike dressed for bed. She had on silk bottoms and a tank top. She had her hair done up in a wet pony and her make up was removed.

" Yeah Angel?" she asked stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She walked over and sat down on her bed, she faced Angel who sat on his.

" Spike, I just got off the phone with Wesley and he said the Buffy had called after we left." Angel stopped when he saw he tense at the name; he took a breath and continued. " Harmony said that we were already on our way to Rome, before connecting Buffy to Wesley so now Buffy wants us to come see her the good news is she doesn't actually know its you, but bad news we have to see her before you get changed, unless you want to see her after?" Angel trailed off looking down. He felt a hand on his chin. He looked up to meet icy Blue eyes,

" The thing is I thought I would always love Buffy, but the thing is when I died I realized that we had nothing in common other than the need for violence and when she said she loved me down in the hell mouth when I was burning, I saw pity in her eyes. If she knew I was alive now I know for a fact she wouldn't say it again to me she did it back then because she felt sorry for me, I know now that I really don't love her like I thought, it took dying to see that." Spike said quietly, she smiled slightly before continuing " so what are we going to do make her jealous or just not care? " she asked him. Angel smiled

" lets make her jealous, how about you Jenn…" angel trailed off thinking of a last name for her. Spike smiled before saying

"Williams" she smiled when Angel laughed

"Okay you Jenn Williams are my knew girlfriend, who is coming along with me on a business trip. You are a Vampire but the most powerful witch to walk the earth. We have been dating for 3 months and…" he trailed off and let Spike make up the rest. He laughed when she said

"And we have a Vampire dog named fang or killer?" she said, suddenly the most beautiful Doberman appeared next to them. Spike asked again " Fang or killer?" Angel thought for a moment before saying

"Fang, killer is kinda… weird." He said smirking; his eyes widened as spike stood up and crawled into his lap.

" Fang it is, its weird it's a vampire dog, it vamps out and has super…dog strength and speed, it drinks blood but it eats dog food. A studded collar suddenly appeared around its neck. Angel's arms came around Spikes waist.

"You really are learning to control you magic that's great, Will." Angel said spike looked him in the eye and said

" I know, well you did say that I was a powerful witch so I gotta practice so I am" she stopped a moment before continuing. " What about Willow do you think im more powerful than her?" she asked quietly. Angel nodded.

" You always have been Will." He said. Angel suddenly lurched forward and attached his lips to Spikes. She was still for a moment before he heard her sigh and watched her eyes fall closed. Their toungs dueled for a couple more moments before they broke apart. Angel opened his eyes to see her lightly lick her lips before opening her eyes slowly. They both smiled.

" I guess I like this whole being together thing" Spike said quietly

" That had nothing to do with being together. That was us, now… not acting. "Angel said quietly. He slowly stood up still holding Spike; he pulled the covers on his bed back before sliding them in. he reached behind him and turned the light off before rolling over and pulling Spike to his chest. He lightly kissed her neck before saying

"Goodnight spike" Angel said quietly falling into a peaceful slumber curled around his childe.

" Goodnight my Angel" Spike whispered quietly falling asleep.

Fang just sat at the edge of the bed before jumping, and curling up at the foot of the bed. They slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please Review :)-**


	5. Changes chapter 7

**Disclaimer: These charecters do not belong to me,they belong to Joss, although i do wish them to be mine, though sadly they are not. :( Please dont sue **

**thank you for all the reviews!  
This chapter is kinda short but i need to think about the whole Buffy thing. If you have suggestions please review them to me! **

**Love SPikedAngel22 / SpikingJenns Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

It was late afternoon when Angel awoke. He stretched a bit before snuggling into the sleep-warmed body next to him. He sighed he could not believe how happy he was; he had the most beautiful woman in his bed and was happily rested. He felt Spike shift next to him; the night was calling to them to get ready to go hunt. Spike rolled over in his arms and smiled sleepily.

"Mronin" she said quietly. Angel smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, baby." He said, Angel smiled when she blushed. The phone suddenly rang, breaking the quiet of the room, Angel groaned before getting out of bed into the chilly room air. He walked over to the desk where the phone was.

" Hello" he answered gruffly. He was not happy him and Spike were comfortable.

" Hello Angel, its Wesley, would you please Call miss Summers, she has called 5 times since you left. Will you please call so I can get some sleep!" Wesley shouted on the other end of the phone. Angel groaned he had forgot about Buffy.

"Okay Wes, Spike and I made up a story so Buffy would not bug us…" Angel continued telling Wesley about the story they made up, which was happily coming true. " Okay now, Wesley I want you to tell that to everyone, Gunn, Harmony, Fred, Lorne, if Buffy calls I want them to tell her that, and if any of you make something up please call to inform us about it." Angel continued to talk to Wes for a couple minutes before saying good-bye and Hanging up. He turned to his bed and saw spike looking at him sleepily.

"So what now?" she asked pushing her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. Angel sighed

" Well, I have to call Buffy, and then we should get ready to make her jealous and then we see Buffy then whatever else you want to do." Angel said, Spike nodded

"Okay then call her." She said not moving from the bed. Angel grabbed the phone and pulled it so he could sit on the bed. Spike crawls over to him with the covers and she curls up next to him. He dials the number Wesley gave him for Buffy's house, then put his arm around Spike, pulling her closer.

" Hello?" A chirpy voice answered the phone

"Um... Hi, is Buffy there?" He asked quietly trying to figure out whose voice was on the phone.

"Yes may I ask who is calling?" She asked, Angel sighed

" Just tell her its Angel" Angel said suddenly there was a scream then they hear at the other end of the phone.

"Guys, you will never guess who is on the phone" there was a pause then she screamed, "Angel, you know the first vampire with a soul, the one Buffy dated before Spike!" the girl screamed. Angel looked down at spike that was smiling.

"Do you know when I lived in that house, how many girls came down into the basement whole I was a sleep?" Spike said, "You don't even want to know" Angel laughed

"Oh my god, is he hotter than Spike?" another voice asked

" I doubt it." Another voice said

"I heard that he went all evil when he and Buffy did it." Another voce said

"Well Spike, went all evil, after he got his soul." The voice said back. Suddenly a new voice was heard; one Spike and Angel knew all to well.

"Girls, what's going on?" she said

"Um well, Angel is on the phone and I was asking them if they knew where you were." The voice that picked up the phone said.

" Megan, give me the phone, girls go find willow, tell her I need her to teleport Angel and …His Friend here." Buffy said, Angel and Spike smirked when Buffy said the word friend.

"Hello Angel?" Buffy asked her voice sounding Happy

"Yeah buffy, it's me." He said.

"Well finally I have been waiting for you to call all day!" she shouted Angel signed

" Sorry, We got in late, and we went to bed cuz we were tired, and Hello, vampires we sleep during the day." Angel said making sure to say we a lot.

" I know, I know, so when are you coming here?" she asked

" Well, we have to get dressed and ready so in about and hour, hour and a half." Angel said

" Okay well call me and I'll have will transport you." Buffy said

"No that's okay, I got the address, I'll have Jenn transport us over, okay" Angel heard Buffy give a very good growl.

"Fine just please get here soon. Bye Love you." Buffy said

Okay bye." Angel said and hung up. Spike burst out laughing. "Okay we have to get ready I want you to look sexy." Angel said leaning forward to kiss her. The kiss lasted minutes. They broke apart and Angel smiled. Spike and Angel got up and started to get ready.

* * *

One hour later Spike and Angel were ready. Spike was dressed in Black leather pants, a white tank top, which was very clingy; spike had added a belly button ring that had a railroad spike and an Angel charm on it. She also did her tongue. She had just a normal bar bell. She had the same necklace with the railroad spike and the rose. Spike was wearing the calf length duster she bought two days ago. Angel was dressed in an Angelus type of clothing. He had on Black leather pants. A white wife beater under an open black button up shirt. And he had his duster on. Also Spike pierced his ear with a little stud. They both toke in what the other was wearing before smiling. Angel went over to one of his bags and dug around for a minute. He produced a Black little box. He walked back over to Spike. He opened it and Spikes eyes widened. In the box were two green rings.

"What..." spike asked

" It's the gem of armarra. I never destroyed it, I went and got it and had Wolfram and hart slice it in two. We can walk in the sun, but because its power was split in two it doesn't make you invincible." Angel said taking it out and slipping it onto Spikes Ring finger. It fit perfectly. Angel then put the other one on his ring finger. Spike suddenly was in his arms kissing him. 5 minute later they broke apart.

"Thank you, sire," She said laying her forehead on his.

"Welcome, childe." Angel said back. " Okay we need to get there okay, can you teleport us there?" Angel asked

" Yeah I think, I don't think I can get into the house but right out side I think I can do." She said. Angel nodded and gave her the address. Suddenly everything started to swirl and they were standing in the sun in front of a house. Spike looked down at the address then to the house. 1636 Ravanuse Dr. " perfect, shall we?" she asked Angel smiled

"We shall then." They walked up to the house holding hands. Angel rang the doorbell twice and they waited.

* * *

**please Review-**


	6. Changes Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**Sorry about the spike/jenn/Will thing i am changing her name alot but when Angel is talking with her its SPike or Will when she is being talked to by everyong else it is Jenn. sorry for the confusion.**

** thanks for all the reviews!**

** SpikingJennsAngel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

The door opened a moment later to reveal a girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had long black hair with green highlights. She had bright green eyes, which were brought out by the highlights in her hair.

" Hello?" she said answering the door. Looking from Angel to Spike then back again. "Can I help you?" she asked. Angel nodded

"Um…were here to see Buffy." He said. She smirked.

" And, uh… who might you be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well um… im Angel and this is Jenn." Angel said pointing to himself then to Spike, before pulling Spike up against him. Fang growled quietly next to them. The girl looked down at Fang before inviting the vampires in,

"Come on in." she said stepping aside to allow them to enter. They walked in, suddenly Fang started growling louder. Spike and Angel knew it was because of the slayers. Spike turned to look down at fang.

"Fang. Stop." she said harshly. Fang immediately quieted, and stalked up next to Spike and Angel. Spike dropped her hand to Fangs head; she petted him slowly until he calmed down fully. The girl who answered the door just stared before saying

"Fallow me, ill take you to them." She turned and continued down the hallway. They fallowed her, until she stopped at a closed door. "Here you go, there all in there." She opened the door, and Spike and Angel walked in, fallowed closely by fang.

Once they were in the room, a slayer shaped projectile was launched into Angel's arms. When the two-minute mark hit, Angel extracted him from her grasp. As soon she was out of Angels arms Willow was in them.

" Hey Angel." Willow said stepping back.

" hey guys." Angel said quietly. Xander, Giles, and Andrew all just waved at him. Willow and Buffy stepped away from him. A loud growl filled the room and Fang was suddenly launching at Buffy and Willow, Fang suddenly stopped mid air. Angel looked over the Spike who was looking straight at Fang. Angel could see her yes tinged with red.

" Jenn?" he asked hesitantly, she looked up at him eyes starting to Glow now. Fang was a vampire so he had strength she was holding him as well as she could.

" Im fine Angel." She said at his look. Fang dropped to the ground and walked right next to Spike and sat down. Angel turned back to the Scooby's to see that they were all staring at Jenn.

" Oh…um sorry, guys this is Jenn Williams." Angel said he turned to Jenn and said " Jenn this is Xander, Giles, Willow, Andrew and Buffy." He pointed to each one of the Scooby's them he said their name.

" It's nice to meet you all." She said quietly, with a small smile. "Sorry about Fang, he has a tendency to not like Slayers." She continued, while petting Fang softly. She looked up at Angel and Smiled he smiled back. Buffy saw the look and was now very upset.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Buffy asked wanting to know why her love, was with another girl. Spike smirked.

" Well, I have known Angel about…what 125 years?" she asked Angel, who nodded,

"About that long, mabey 120 years, I guess I lost count." Angel smiled; Buffy just smirked before continuing,

" So what brings you two, to Rome?" Giles asked before Buffy could say anything else.

"Jenn is helping me with a powerful wizard." Angel said " I needed a powerful witch." He continued, he knew what Willow was going to say, He didn't want to hurt Willow because of Buffy but he was telling the truth, Spike was much more powerful than Willow.

" Angel you could have called me," Willow said, Angel sighed before explaining.

" Willow, I know your powerful, its just, your not powerful enough, Jenn is the most powerful witch I know, im sorry but its true." Angel said looking over to Spike who was still quietly petting Fang. Xander then decided to make his presence known.

"I doubt that." He snorted, " no one on earth is more powerful than Wills." He said pointing to Willow. ' Your right' angel said in his head ' no one is more powerful than will' he smiled when Spike looked up, feeling his gaze.

" What?" she asked, angel just shook his head.

" Your wrong Xander, this girl is so much more powerful, you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand, Boy." He had an Angelus tone when he said that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spike flinch. He placed a hand on her shoulder. " Im sorry Baby," he whispered. Buffy watched this, very unhappy about what was going on. Angel said that he was waiting for her. She was finally baked.

"So Angel, are you two, together?" she asked, Angel nodded, pulling Spike closer to him.

"Going on 3 months, I've known this girl 125 years and only now am I dating her." He said placing a kiss on her head. He could feel jealousy pouring off Buffy, he hid his smile. "Well we really need to go see this wizard so if there was a reason you needed to see me.." Angel trailed off knowing they would get the point. He watched Buffy take a deep breath before saying quietly.

" Angel… Spike died about 3 months ago, in the Hell mouth, the amulate killed him." She said. Everyone watched as Angel and Jenn collapsed in laughter.

"That's why you called me over, because Spike dies, 3 months ago. Angel sighed, "Thanks, but you're a little late." Everyone just stared at him so he continued. " I knew the moment Spike died. I felt it happen. I passed out from the pain it was so unbearable. Wesley told me that they thought I was dying. I went into depression for a month until…" he trailed off about to say until Spike came back. "Wesley thought I was angelus." He finished quietly he took a deep breath. Recalling the memory, but he remembered that Spike was standing next to him. He pulled Spike closer to his body, dropping another kiss onto her head, he breathed in his childes scent. Buffy watched with hatred in her eyes. Angel said he would always love her, when she heard he was on his way to Rome she had been so happy. She was ready to tell him she was done baking, and then he showed up with this…girl. She was so angry, but she had pushed the anger aside by saying they were just work partners but now, friends was out of the question. ' I have to get him back' she thought darkly ' he is suppose to love me and only me!" he mind shouted to her. Angel voice broke through her thoughts

" So is that is? Because, we have either things to do." Angel said his voice Angry

"Well we thought maybe you could stay a day or two, we were hoping to get to you know catch up." Buffy said, " If you want to stay here we have plenty of rooms for you." She said sweetly in her mind she had the perfect plan to get her Angel away from …Jenn. She watched as Angel looked at Jenn who shrugged. Angel looked back at the Scooby's

" Okay but only for a couple days, we are only in Rome for a couple days." Angel finished and he didn't like the smug look that came over Buffy's face.

"Okay fallow me and I find you two rooms." Buffy said walking out of the room and into the hall. Spike fallowed her then Fang then Angel. Jenns voice made her grimace

"One room is fine, right Angel?" Jenn asked sweetly.

" Yeah one room is fine." Angel agreed. He smirked behind Buffy's back. He could smell angel rolling off her in waves.

" Okay just fallow me." Buffy said continuing down the hall. " There is a training room in the basement, a kitchen on the first floor, and well… All give you a tour later." Buffy stopped at a closed door. She opened and walked in. she allowed them to enter behind her. " I hope this is okay." She said Angel and Spike nodded

" This is fine Buffy, thank you." He said

"Okay, do you need a ride to get your stuff?" she asked looking at Angel

" No Jenn can just t transport them over." Suddenly, two big suitcases and a little suitcase appeared next to Fang up on the bed. Buffy blinked

" Okay… well um ill leave you two and come down later and Ill introduce you to all the girls, and Dawn. "Buffy said. She walked out the door, waving goodbye. Once she was out of earshot. Spike and Angel collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Please Review :) -**


	7. Changes Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**Thank you for al the reviews! pleaee if you have any ideas to keep this going i am kinda almost at the end with the whole Buffy thing, PLease Review **

** SpikingjennsAngel/ Spikedagnel22

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Buffy walked down the hall towards willows room. She knocked on the closed bedroom door. Willow opened it and moved aside to let Buffy in.

"Willow I need you to do a spell!" Buffy announced as she walked into the room. Willow watched as Buffy walked over to her bookshelf that was filled with spell books.

"Um…wh…what kind of spell?" Willow asked, as Buffy started going through all her books. Willow had seen the look in Buffy's eyes whenever Jenn and Angel talked.

"I need a spell, I need to find out what's going on." Buffy muttered not even looking over to Willow.

" Well what kind of spell Buffy? Maybe I can help you." Willow said going closer to Buffy. Suddenly Buffy smiled before hiding a book behind her back.

"Um… Never mind, I just need to work my frustration out in the training room. Bye." Buffy babbled before running out the door and down the hall way towards her room. Willow just watched as Buffy rocketed out of her room.' Huh that was weird.' She thought before going over to the pile of books that Buffy had made by throwing the books once she was done with one. Willow started to put the books back in the order she had them, from lowest to highest power.

Spike and Angel were sitting on their bed, kissing, when someone knocked on the door. Slowly they broke apart.

" Who is it?" Spike asked there was a slight pause before they answered.

" Its Buffy. I thought you guys might want a tour, and Dawn really wants to see you." She said. Spike went over and opened the door; Buffy caught the sight of Angel getting up off the bed wearing only his pants. She licked her lips.

"Well Buffy, I was going to get into the shower, how bout you to get to know each other a little better then I'll come find you when im done." Angel said standing over his suitcase.

Buffy and Spike both nodded.

" That's fine with me, how bout you Jenn?" Buffy asked her. Spiked nodded

"That fine with me too" she walked over to Angel and kissed him quickly. " Bye baby, don't be to long." Angel just smiled at her and nodded before walking over to the bathroom and going in and locking the door.

" Come on." Buffy said walking out of the room and into the hallway. How could Angel flaunt Jenn in front of her like that? This was great though; she could drop Jenn off with Dawn then come up and talk to Angel. They walked down the hallway in silence until a scream pierced the air. They looked at each other before taking off towards the sound. They ended up the training room. The girls that had been training were now huddled together looking fearfully at a corner in the room.

"wh…what is it?" Buffy asked

" Rat!" four of the girls screamed. Buffy looked upset " you guys can kill demons and hell worthy creatures but your afraid of rats?" Buffy said. Everyone one looked over at Jenn when she said

" I got it." Suddenly they looked over and the rat was gone. Everyone ran over and hugged and thanked her before rushing out of the room. Dawn was the only one who stayed.

" So you must be Jenn." Dawn held out her hand, which Jenn shook. "Im Dawn."

Jenn nodded

" I've heard a lot about you nibblet." She said Buffy and Dawns head snapped up. " oh I can see that Spike never told you. I know him very well." She said secretly. In her mind she opened link in her mind and connect3ed with Angel her could now hear everything she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy asked

" Well Spike or William as I knew him was my step Brother. " she said quietly.

"What!" Both Dawn and Buffy shouted. They couldn't believe that this girl was related to Spike and he didn't say anything about her.

" Why didn't he ever tell us?" dawn wondered quietly. They watched Jenn take a deep breath.

"He didn't want me or you to get hurt. My power attracts all kinds of demons, and on the hell mouth, I just wouldn't be able to stay, and if someone knew where I was I could easily be killed." Jenn explained. The room was thrown into silence but Buffy broke it

" I um… have to … yeah…" Buffy muttered running out of the room. To Jenn and Dawn it looked as if she was upset about Spike, but she was going to see Angel.

" So do you want to talk or…" Jenn Trailed off Dawn nodded

" So… um … do you have any embarrassing stories about Spike?" Dawn asked

" Do I … of course I do." Jenn said. They both smiled before walking over to some matts that were stacked up.

Buffy ran down the hall. She needed to get into the room before Angel got out of the shower. When she came to Jenn and Angels door she stopped. She quickly caught her breath, before digging in her pocket she came up with the glamour Spell. She recited it quietly before looking down at her self. She was now wearing what Jenn had been wearing she walked into the room to see Angel standing over his suitcase wearing only a towel. He turned when he heard her enter.

" Hey baby," he said smiling " did you have fun with Buffy?" he asked quietly. They had decided to call her Jenn while they were in the house just in case anyone heard them talking.

" Yeah, this house is pretty big and I meet dawn, nice little girl." Buffy said smirking when her voice sounded like Jenn's. Angel frowned and turned around, he was going to say something but Jenn covered his mouth. Jenn grabbed his shoulders and twisted him before pushing him. His knees hit the bed and he fell landing on his back. Jenn fell down onto him. She quickly straddled his waste while she kissed him. She pulled back and smirked it had worked.

Willow had just finished putting her books back when she realized one was missing; she looked at all the titles to see that it was the book on glamour spells. Her eyes widened.

"OH NO!" she shouted before running out of her room and into the hall, she turned and went straight for the training room, she moved farther and farther away from Angel and Jenn's room.

* * *

**please Revie :) -**


	8. Changes Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.  
also i am sorry bout the Mary Sue but i am new to this. sorry**

**If you have any ideas for me, to contiune please Review!**

** SpikingJennsAngel****

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Angel and Buffy continued kissing, Angel rolled them so he was on top. He kissed and nipped way down to her throat. He frowned when Buffy suddenly flipped them over. He shook it off and went back to kissing her.

"God baby… I love you so much." Angel said hiding his face in her neck.

" I love you too Angel." Buffy said she smirked over his shoulder

* * *

Willow ran down to the training room as fast as she could, she had to stop Buffy, she could feel the power radiating from Jenn and if Buffy pissed her off, Willow knew there would be hell to pay. She ran into the training room to see Jenn and Dawn talking and laughing quietly.

" Where is Buffy!" she asked franticly. Jenn and Dawn looked up at her in confusion

" What?" Jenn asked

"Yeah… Willow what are you talking about. They got up when Willows eyes widened even more.

" We have to find her now!" Willow said running out of the training room expecting them to fallow. Jenn and Dawn fallowed the running Willow towards Angel and Jenn's room. When they got to the door they all stopped. Willow and Jenn could feel the magic from outside the door. Jenn quickly opened the door. All of them gasped at what they saw.

Buffy was on top of Angel, they were kissing and groping. Jenn felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't believe it. She knew she would lose Angel to Buffy, but they were… in their bed. Angel had been all lovey dovey the last couple of days. Her sadness suddenly melted into Anger. Willow suddenly stepped back grabbing Dawn as she did. She could feel the power suddenly increase around Jenn.

"Reveal." Jenn said quietly, the three watched as Angel suddenly stopped kissing Buffy and looked up at her.

" Oh My GOD!" Angel shouted grabbing his towel and standing up. He stood there, his eyes wide with shock and disgust. Angel looked over at Spike to see her eyes taking on a dark red hue. Angel went to go to her but was stopped when Fang was suddenly in front of him. Fangs, eyes were yellow and his teeth were longer than normal. Angel realized he was in vamp face. Angel took a step back. He watched as Spike walked into the room. Her hair was starting to turn blood red also. Fire wound its way around her fingertips.

" Baby…" Angel trailed off when he saw Spike was not even looking at him. She was staring at Buffy who had gotten off the bed to stand behind Angel. She still didn't know the spell had been removed so she started talking to Angel.

" Angel, don't just stand there, get that…that impostor. Her eyes widened when she heard her voice. They all watched as a Spike like smirk appeared on her face.

" Lookie lookie what I found." She said her voice much more like Spikes normal voice, she had a British accent going on, but no one realized it, all they saw was the fire that was now twisting around her. Willow raised a hand a chant was about to fall from her lips when Jenn said

" ah, ah, ah! No play time for you yet, witch." She said not even moving, willow suddenly couldn't speak her voce had been removed, and she couldn't do anything with out a spell. Jenn walked into the room slowly, she looked at Buffy then over to Angel. At the look in her eyes, Angels head lowered 'how could he not have know that wasn't Spike.' He thought. He shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts before raising his head again. He was going to say something but found, he to had the same problem as willow he could not speak. Jenn turned her head to look at him then Willow then Dawn.

" Sorry but, only Buffy has the ability to speak." She said before turning back to Buffy. " So Buffy, why did you do it?" she asked. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw the fire go form Jenn to her. It never touched her but if she moved she knew she would hit it. Jenn slowly started circling Buffy. " Are you going to answer or should I answer for you?" she said, " oh I all ready know why you did it but, they don't." Jenn turned to look at Willow, Dawn and Angel who now were all standing in a line facing her. Buffy suddenly started babbling all her dirty little secrets while, the four just watched.

"I was jealous of you, Angel said he would always love me, and when he came in here with you I knew I couldn't lose him, so I did a spell to make me look like you, I was then going to have us switch bodies, but then you came here and then well… yeah." She trailed off not knowing how to finish it. Spike just looked at her. She shook her head before mumbling something under her breath and running out of the room. Jenn ran down the hall, through the main part of the house then straight outside. She looked around frantically until she saw a huge oak tree; she ran straight into the shade and sat down heavily.

* * *

**Angels POV**

Up in Angel's room, the three were getting their mobility and voices back. Angel suddenly turned to Buffy. Buffy never saw the fist coming, before she fell into the land of unconsciousness. Willow and Dawn just stared they had never seen Angel strike Buffy before except when they use to spar. Angel ran out of the room, into the hall, through the house, and outside. He looked around until he saw a figure slumped up against the tree.

He slowly walked over to her.

* * *

**Spikes POV**

Spike could not believe it. She had lost control of her power. She let it control her and that all most made her hurt Buffy. She took in deep a lungful of air, before exhaling. She continued to do that until she felt her sire approach.

* * *

Angel sat down lightly next to his childe. He put a light hand on her shoulder.

"Spike?" he said quietly. He got no answer so he tried again " Will, im sorry." Spikes head shot up at that. Her eyes were now fully blue.

"How can you say that?" she asked " you have nothing to be sorry for. The bitch did a spell, how were you supposed to know?" she said before slowly striating out. " How could you not want her." She said quietly

" That's the thing, baby, I wanted her because she looked like you, she smelled like you, she had my mark on her." Angel took a deep breath " I wanted her because she looked like you." Spike looked confused before saying

" So you wanted me?" her voice almost broke Angels heart.

" I will always want you." He said before claiming her lips. Their tongues dulled for a moment before they broke apart.

"God, Spike, I love you so much." Angel whispered. Spike reeled back eyes wide with surprise.

" You what?" she said Angel smiled at the look.

" I love you, my Will." Angel said before kissing her again. When they broke apart once more Spike said

" I love you too, My Angel." Now it was Angels turned to look shocked. " I love you." Spike whispered again, before laying her hear against Angels.

* * *

Upstairs Fang was growling, while standing over Buffy's body. Willow and Dawn were still in shock. Willow on how much power Jenn had over everyone. Dawn was in shock because; she knew that voice, that accent. ' SPIKE!' her mind screamed. Her eyes widened in realization.

" Oh my god." She whispered.

"Yeah" Willow said thinking that her and Dawn had the same thoughts. Dawn and Willow slowly left the room. Not even noticing Buffy on the ground and the dog growling at her. Angel and Spike slowly stood up to go inside. They met Dawn and Willow half way up.

" I am so sorry you two, I just kinda lost it." Jenn said

" Hey its okay, I have kinda gone through that. Although I would like to talk to you maybe tomorrow?" Willow said. Jenn nodded

" Ok tomorrow would be great, today has kinda been a bit hectic." Jenn said laughing lightly. Dawn suddenly stepped up to talk to Jenn.

" Could I talk to you quickly, I just have one question." Dawn asked sweetly. Jenn nodded. She then stood on her tippy toes to kiss Angels cheek.

" You go on up, I be up to move Buffy in a minute." She said, Angel nodded and he and Willow went towards their rooms, leaving Jenn and Dawn in the hallway.

" Spike?" dawn said quickly

" Yeah." Jenn said not even thinking, Dawns eyes widened.

" OH MY GOD" Dawn shouted. Jenn's eyes widened when she realized what she said

" Opps." She replied with a small smirk.

* * *

**please review :) -**


	9. Changes Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy it i had a writiers Block and i had tests for two hole weeks. SCHOOL SUCKS:(**

**Please read and review!**

** SpikingJennsAngel / SpikedAngel22****

* * *

**

Chapter 11

" Could I talk to you quickly, I just have one question." Dawn asked sweetly. Jenn nodded. She then stood on her tippy toes to kiss Angels cheek.

" You go on up, I be up to move Buffy in a minute." She said, Angel nodded and he and Willow went towards their rooms, leaving Jenn and Dawn in the hallway.

" Spike?" dawn said quickly

" Yeah." Jenn said not even thinking, Dawns eyes widened.

" OH MY GOD" Dawn shouted. Jenn's eyes widened when she realized what she said

" Opps." She replied with a small smirk.

Spike and Dawn stood there in the lobby of slayers home. Their eyes were wide.

* * *

"Spike?" Dawn asked again, more quietly. Spike watched emotions flicker across downs face. She nodded

"Yeah bit, its me." She said quietly. The next thing Spike knew she had an armful of crying Dawn.

"Shh…sweet bit… don't cry…its okay…shhh." Spike whispered to the crying girl. she stroked Dawn's long chestnut hair lightly.

"How?" dawn whispered, as she calmed down form her crying fit.

" Well, after Sunny dale was destroyed…" Spike started to explain how she came back into the world, and hoe he was turned into a she.

* * *

Upstairs Willow and Angel walked down the hall towards Spike and Angels room.

"So you and Jenn? Huh?" willow said trying to break the silence.

" Yeah." Angel said looking down at the redhead witch nest to him. The rest of the trip was made in silence, each of the lost in their own thoughts. They got to the room to see Buffy still on the floor. Sobbing. She looked up when she felt them enter the room. She saw disgust in their eyes. Angel's deep brown eyes were filled with disgust and hatred. Angel walked of to the blond he thought he loved. He looked down at her and shook his head. Buffy looked up at him as he towered over her smaller form.

"Angel… Im sorr…" she didn't even get to finish the thought. The backhand to her cheek stung. She felt the back of her eyes prick as angel hulled her up by the collar of her shirt.

" How could you?" Angel sneered, after letting her go. She stumbled with the loose of support.

" I..I was jealous." She whispered, Angel just shook her head.

" Why?" Angel knew what was coming and wanted to hear it again. His mind was lost how could he have loved this girl? She was so naive.

" you …you said you would always love me, then you show up with her, and I just lost it." Buffy whispered. She hung her head with shame knowing she was being selfish. Willow watched from the door as angel got into Buffy's face before saying

" GET.OUT.NOW." he stepped back before continuing. " Tomorrow Jenn and I will be leaving." before he herded them out into the hallway. Buffy was about to say something but stopped when the old oak door slammed in her face.

* * *

Downstairs Dawn and Spike were sitting on the couch. Spike was telling Dawn about Angel's puppet cancer, incident. They were laughing as Willow and Dawn came downstairs. Spikes eyes widened. She quickly made a mental link with Dawn.

'Dawn?' she sent. Dawn jumped before replying.

'Yeah?' she looked over to Spike.

'Call me Jenn while im here okay? Only the people in L.A., and you know im well …me.' Spike sent back to her. Dawn nodded and Spike disconnected the link.

" Hey Willow" Dawn said. Willow just nodded

" Im going to go get something to eat." Willow said befor4e rushing into the kitchen.

" Dawn I am going to go up and see Angel okay. Ill talk to you tomorrow." Jenn said getting up and giving Dawn a kiss on the forehead. Before heading over to the stairs where Buffy hadn't moved from since her and Willow had come down.

" Jenn…" Buffy said going to touch Jenn's shoulder. Angel, who had been at the top of the stairs, quickly threw her back away from Spike.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he snarled placing himself in front of Spike, His vamp face showing. Fang who had seemingly disappeared was suddenly standing in front of Spike also. As both of them growled at Buffy the shouts had brought some of the other slayers into the lobby. When they saw Angel and Fang in vamp face and growling, their slayer instincts kicked in they all ran towards the vampires. Angel and fang didn't notice, as they were to occupied in protecting Spike, Although Spike saw this and decided to stop it. Her eyes suddenly turned into their Blood Red color. Her hair was now a deep shade of red, deeper than Willows.

" Now, Now, you cant play." She said menacingly. The slayers suddenly felt I bigger, more powerful, being in the room. They all stopped to look at this woman that was so powerful.

" You think you can stop us?" one of the girls asked, her chin up in the air.

" I could end the world with out even blinking, you think a tiny group of slayers are going to stop me?" Spike said, she hadn't had this much fun, intimidating people since before the soul, Hell since before the Chip. Some of the smarter slayers took a step back, knowing that this woman was more than she looked.

" Yeah right, Willow could so beat you!" one of the more stupider ones shouted. Spike smirked.

" So you want to play?" she asked. A couple of the girls who thought they were all that nodded well the others backed up a bit more.

" Okay then let's play." She said morphing into game face. The slayers gasped, she had long fangs, and the ridges, but her eyes were sill Blood red. Suddenly there was a ball of lighting floating next to her. Spike smirked when the slayers who wanted to fight started backing up.

" Sp... Jenn?" Dawn whispered, she had been watching but now she knew she needed to interfere. Spike smirked

"Nope, lil' Bit, She's lost herself to the power when they threatened her loved one." Spike laughed, maniacally, before she moved her hand in a backhanding motion. Dawn suddenly found herself unable to move, or speak.

Angel had long sense left Buffy, to watch Spike.

"Will?" he whispered, he had never seen Spike this lost to the power.

" Yes Angelus?" She said with a smirk, the ball of lightning grew bigger.

"What are you doing, Will?" Angel hissed

" They threatened you, they were going to kill you. Do you think I would let them get away with that?" She sneered, at Angel before slowly Turing to face the Girls.

" Now, where were we?" she asked, " What no one knows?" she said when no one said anything. "Fine, we can just start at the part where I kill you all for threatening my love." She said he eyes and hair suddenly went ten shades darker they were almost black.

Suddenly Willow walked into the lobby to see all this unfolding, she suddenly held up her hand when she saw that Jenn was going to hurt the slayers.

" NO!" Spike shouted, "you can't play!" she suddenly turned to Willow. " You know the First tried to get me to kill you one time, but I knew that you played a big part in Killing the First, so I said no… Would you like to now what it feels like now?" she held up her hand and a bullet suddenly appeared, floating above her palm. Spike was so concentrated on Willow that she never heard, or felt Angel behind her. Suddenly His Fangs were buried in her neck. She arched back, her hand flying to the back of his head, holding him to her neck. After a minute, Angel pulled back.

"Will?" he whispered so only Spike could hear him. He held his breath in anticipation. Tears streamed down his face, as he felt his childes pain.

" Yeah." She whispered before breaking down into sobs. The ball of lighting that had been guarding the slayers disappeared; Dawn and Willow could now move, and the bullet had also disappeared.

" Im sorry, Im sorry, in sorry…" Spike sobbed into Angel chest, as he held her to him.

All the others stood and watched as her held her. They were all glad he was here to stop her. Dawn was in tears because she knew that it was Spike and that the first really had tried to get him to kill Willow. Spike had told her about it after Buffy had saved him from the Caves. She looked over to Buffy whose eyes were wide.

Angel stood up still holding a sobbing Spike.

" Im sorry you guys, she's had a long couple weeks, I think we should just get our stuff and go back to the hotel." Angel said quietly. Willow suddenly spoke up.

" Go ahead Angel, ill explain what happened to the girls, then I'll transport you and your stuff back to the hotel you are staying at." Willow said quietly Angel nodded.

"Okay, thank you, and it will just be our stuff you will be transporting, I kinda want to keep, Jenn away from the magic's for a little while." Angel said before turning and quietly walking up the stairs, His in his arms. Spike had stopped crying but was now shaking because of the power withdrawal.

" Its okay Baby, I'll make you better." He whispered before he turned down the hallway to their room.

* * *

Back in the lobby everyone erupted into questions, once the vampires were out of sight. Fang had fallowed Angel up the stairs towards their room. Willow suddenly yelled

"STOP!" everyone hushed until there was no sound. "Okay, one question at a time." She said " Jackie, you first."

" Why did Jenn, do that I mean he was a vampire they both were, they should die."? Jackie sneered

"Angel has a soul, you know that, Spike did too, okay and Jenn and Angel are in Love, she was protecting him from you guys, you are all a threat to Vampires, and Jenn is more than just a vampire she has the power of a god, you heard what she said, she could enc the world without even blinking." Willow said addressing all the girls. " You guys have to be careful, who you piss off. If Angel hadn't been here we all would be dead." Willow looked around the room to see if she was getting to the Girls. " Any other questions?" She asked, no one said anything. " Okay now girls go… train, of patrol or something okay. Dawn, Buffy, I need to talk to you really quick." As the girls walked out Willow turned to Dawn and Buffy.

"Dawn I think you know what, I know." Willow said cryptically. Dawn then made a mental link to Dawn like Spike had earlier.

'Dawn?' Willow thought.

'Yeah Wills?' dawn sent back to her.

' Jenn…is she…. Spike?' she asked

'Yeah, but you cant tell anyone, not even Buffy, I found out when she said something earlier.' Dawn sent to Willow

'Okay' willow said before closing the link. Buffy was watching them.

"What? What is it?' Buffy asked

"Nothing" they said in union, they both turned and walked out of the lobby leaving Buffy standing there looking very confused.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" She yelled to the empty lobby. She got no answer.

* * *

Upstairs Angel laid Spike down on the bed. She was still shaking so he lay down next to her. He pulled her up against him; she had fallen asleep on the way to their room. He snuggled up to her and breathed in her scent.

" I love you Will." He whispered. She suddenly shifted

"I love you to my Angel." She said quietly before falling back into a deep sleep.

Angel smiled, and snuggled closer to her. He kissed the back of her head and fallowed his childe into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Changes Chapter 12

**Hey hope you like the new chapter! its kinda short but i was running out of ideas:(**

**HELP: If you have any ideas to help me! PLEASE PLEASE review or e-mail it to me.**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
SpikingJennsAngel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Angel awoke to the warm rays of rays of sun against his face. He sighed and tightened the grip around Spikes waist. She was still fast asleep. He smiled and inhaled her scent. She smelt of cinnamon and Strawberries, with the metallic tang of blood, rushing just below the surface of her skin. He inhaled once more before gently moving away from her, so gently as not to wake her. He gently rolled out of the bed; He shivered when his bare feet came in contact with the cold hardwood floor. He stretched briefly and looked at Fang who was watching him, before going into the bathroom. He quietly closed the door before turning the light on. He walked over and turned of the shower. The bathroom immediately started to fill up with steam. He undressed before stepping under the hot spray.

* * *

That morning Willow woke up, early; she needed to talk to Spike. She slipped quietly out of her bed. She stretched before walking over to her bathroom. She had a quick shower, did her make up and hair, then left her room. She walked the long hallway, till she got to the room that Spike and Angel were sharing. She brought her hand up and knocked on the wood door, quietly. She waited before the door was opened to reveal Angel.

" Good morning, Angel" she said quietly as to not wake up Spike if she was still asleep.

"Good Morning Willow" angel said before opening the door to allowed her room to enter. Willow looked to the bed to see that it was empty. She then noticed the sound of the shower turning on.

"How's Sp...Jenn?" she almost had said Spike, she hoped Angel didn't notice, But of course he did.

" You were about to say Spike weren't you?" Angel asked, as he closed his bedroom door. Willow thought for a moment before nodding.

" Yeah, I found out yesterday, during the hole… Fiasco." Willow said quietly. Angel just nodded.

" So how is she?" Willow said trying to get Angel to talk to her.

" She's having a bit of trouble, she thinks she's going to lose power again. I guess I am just going to take her back to the hotel, then we are going to see the wizard we still need to see." Angel explained before going over the slightly opened bathroom door. "Spike, we have a visitor, its Willow." He said before closing the door.

" Why do you need to see that Wizard?" Willow asked

" Spike, cant change herself back for some reason. A demon changed Spike into a woman and she tried but cant change herself back, and the wizard does this sort of thing, so were going to see if he can help at all." Angel said quietly.

" I coul…would you like me to try?" Willow said equally quiet. " I mean, I can try, but if she is more powerful than me and cant do it, I doubt I can, but I can try." Willow said as she sat down on the bed. Angel was about to answer but was interrupted when Spike came out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel. The hair was darker and falling around her face. Willow and Angel both sat open mouth at her beauty. Willow thought she looked Amazing, Angel… well Angel was thinking about something a little different.

" Hey Willow, so I guess you know my secret, huh?" Spike said walking over and sitting down on the bed next to willow. Willow's eyes widened when Spike's Towel slipped to show, a lot of her upper thigh. She snapped out of her stupor, when she heard Angel growl.

"Uh…uh, Spike um yeah, I realized it yesterday. When…." Willow trailed off not knowing what to say about her little magick Spree.

"It's okay Willow, ' when I had my meltdown' keep going." Spike said when she realized that Willow didn't want to upset her.

" Well, after that, your aura changed completely, Tara had told me that once she watched your aura go from a calm Blue, to a deep blood red, when you got pissed off. Well that was what I saw last night. You aura was a light blue but when you started using you magick it went immediately to the blood red color. That was when I realized it was you, well that and when Dawn slipped up and almost said Spike, like I did when I asked Angel if you were here." Willow explained to the to souled vampires. They nodded.

"So what are you guys going to do after you go see the wizard?" Willow asked breaking the silence.

" Well, Angel can explain that to you, I really need to get dressed okay." Spike said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"okay Spike, do you want to maybe do a little meditation with me later it might help you with your control a little more, I do it everyday, and it really helps?" Willow asked Spike

" Sure Red. How about I put my hair up, and put on some training clothes on and meet you down there?" Spike suggested.

" Sure I have to change too, so I'll meet you down there." Willow went to go when Angels voice stopped her.

"Willow is it okay if I come to? I kinda want to work out, or do some Tia Chi." Angel asked.

" Yeah sure." Willow said, " I'll see you both in say… 5 minutes?" Willow asked

"Yup!' Angel and Spike both replied. Willow left with a nod.

* * *

5 minutes later Angel and Spike were waiting down in the training room for Willow. Spike was dressed in a pair of Blood Red silk pajama pants and a black tank top she was also barefoot. Angel was in a pair of black silk pajama pants, and a white wife beater. Willow came down moments later in light Blue silk pants and a blue tank top. Willow was practically drooling over Spike. Willow thought she looked amazing.

"Hey, sorry bout the wait I needed to keep the slayers out." Willow said walking over to Spike. " So do you want to meditate or I don't know do Tia Chi?" Willow asked Spike.

" I think I want to meditate. I really need to work on control of my magick." Spike replied. Willow nodded.

" Okay, Angel would you like to meditate?" Willow asked Angel who was sitting on a tall stack of mats.

" No, im just going to do some Tia Chi, running an evil law firm gives you no time for stuff you like to do." Angel replied standing up and starting to stretch.

" Okay spike come with me." Willow said leading Spike to the middle of the room. They both sat down Indian style across from each other.

"Willow, if you could call me Spike, that would be great, only Dawn, and the L.A. crew know I am me." Spike said as they got into position.

"Okay, Jenn." Willow said, " Okay focus, your mind on something that calms you, that makes you feel, whole, complete and then center your magick." Willow guided Spike through all the steps of the meditation.

* * *

Angel looked up from his Tia Chi; they had been at it for in hour. His eyes widened when he saw Spike and Willow floating several feet above the ground. He watched as they both started to lower towards the floor. When they opened their eyes they looked so calm. Spike Smiled

"Thank you so much Willow." Spike said giving Willow a big bear hug.

" No problem sp..Jenn. Anytime. Later do you want me to have a go at changing you back?" Willow asked

"Yeah later, right now I am starving, peaches do you think we could maybe get something to snack on?" Spike said, seeing the look of confusion, on Angels face at the old name.

"Yeah Spike." Angel said. The three of them all got up and went into the hallway.

Spike and Angel went to their room to get dressed as did willow. They were going to meet in 20 minutes downstairs in the lobby before going over to the hotel.

Fang was going to stay and watch their stuff just incase anyone wanted to snoop around.

* * *

20 minutes later the three met down stairs as a Limo pulled up to take them to the hotel. Angel ushered the two women in before he fallowed. The limo sped away from the Slayer mansion.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Changes Chapter 13

**Hey this chapter is sort if short, but i hope you like it. please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**SpikingJennaAngel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

During the ride to the hotel, Willow keep stealing secret glances over at Spike. Spike and Angel were sitting across from her in the very spacious limo. Angel had his hand on Spikes thigh. Willow was a little jealous, This girl was amazing, she thought that Kennedy was nice, and strong, But Spike was beautiful, and funny, and even stronger, than Kennedy, Hell Spike was stronger than her. Finding out that Spike had always had this power raised a few questions, 'like why didn't he take the chip out? Why didn't he just kill Glory? Why didn't he bring Buffy back?' she decided to break the silence

"Spike, if you have always had this power, why didn't you ever take the chip out, or …" she trailed of before continuing quietly. " or, you know… bring Buffy back?" she knew she shouldn't pry, but she had to.

" Willow, you know that magick, isn't to be played with, and the chip was meant to be put into my head, and well as for bringing Buffy back, I could have but as I told Xander and Anya 'Magick always has consciences.' I know this because it always comes back to bite me on the ass." Spike said with a chuckle. " I know I could have helped you but I didn't even notice, if I had known what you were going to do I would have stopped you, but I was so occupied with Dawn and I hadn't used magick in such a long time that I didn't notice you 4 sneaking behind my back." Spike explained. Angel just watched fascinated as Spike and Willow interacted, he had, a couple of questions but he kept them to himself. He knew Willow was attracted to his childe and, he admitted he was a little jealous but Spike was his, if Willow wanted her, she would have to kill him first. He was thinking, that he might claim Spike soon as a mate. He really loved her and always wanted to be with her. He was worried though that when, if, Spike turned back if he would still be, like this, he had to admit he missed Spike's smirk and big bad accent, they had both really disappeared when Spike was changed. Willow and Spike continued to talk the rest of the way back to their hotel. When they arrived Willow was amazed at the size of the hotel much like Spike had been. The three piled out of the limo and into the hot day sun. Willow shrieked when she realized they were both standing in broad sunlight.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted, Angel and Spike just raised their hands to show her the rings. " Oh." She said quietly. The few people that had looked over at her outburst had now returned to their previous business.

" Come on you two, we haven't got all day." Angel said ushering them into the lobby. She cool air of the lobby felt good to Willow, she looked around at the beautiful lobby. It was huge, gold and burgundy, the reception desk was a tan marble, and the walls were burgundy with gold trim. The bellboys were in gold suits, while the women who worked there were dressed in red.

"Wow." She whispered.

" That's what I said" Spike said into her ear, she shivered as the cool breath tickled her neck.

" Lets go you two." Angel said leading them over to an elevator. Willow stares in amazement, at the elevator door, only she is standing in the reflection.

" Still not used to that." She muttered. The ride up to the room was quiet, Spike and Angel were talking about something that Willow knew nothing about; they were talking about Lorne and singing. She knew Lorne, and that you had to sing for him to read you but what did that have to do with anything. Willow was not listening to their conversation exactly, she was watching Spike, and how she smiled, and how she laughed, and how she talked to Angel. She was amazing, Willow thought. Willow was brought out of her thoughts when the elevator door pinged. The three walked out of the lift and into the hallway. Willow fallowed Angel and Spike as they turned right and walked to the door of their sweet. The door swung open when Spike walked up to it. The three walked into the room. Willow gasped at the size of just the main room. Spike walked over to the couch and slipped off her coat. Willow looked over at Spike and her eyes widened. Spike was standing there in the tightest leather pants Willow had ever seen and a tight black tank top. Spike pulled the hair tie that was holding her hair up, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders in waves, unknowingly painting a seductive picture for the other two occupants in the room. Angel had closed the door, and walked into the other room to get a glass of blood quickly. When he came back into the room he noticed two things, one Willow's arousal, and two his beautiful childe standing in front of the window, she looked wonderful. He was brought back to reality by Spikes voice.

" Okay, are we ready to try the spell?" Spike asked turning around two look at Willow and Angel. Angel walked up to her and handed her a mug of blood.

"Thanks peaches" Spike said quietly, Angel glared at the name, while Spike just chuckled. Willow walked over to Spike and Angel.

" Okay Spike, sit down and I'll try a reversal spell, and maybe a reversal of poisoning, okay well Spike…sit." Willow ordered pointing to the couch. Spike sat down in a lazy sprawl, much like she used to do when she was a guy.

Willow sat down across from her on the other couch. "Okay Spike here is the reversal spell." Willow announced before reciting.

_**''Guiding spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be''**_

After a moment of waiting, nothing happened. Angel watched from the chair he had sat down in. Willow huffed before saying

"Spike, nothing happened, but I have one more spell in mind, a demon attacked you? Right?" Willow asked. Spike nodded and Willow started to recite a spell

**"Hear our call  
For those who fall  
Purge her to retake  
****This form that was waken  
From this toxic taken"**

Willow finished the spell, and looked at Spike, the beautiful woman was still sitting there, not that she minded.

"Im sorry Spike." Willow said quietly

" Angel, I don't think the wizard is going to help." Spike said, " If I can't change myself back, and Willow can't change me back, I doubt some, average wizard is going to help." Spike finished, her eyes were filling with tears. Angel was immediately at her side holding her to him. He knew what could happen when she was upset.

" Spike, I don't care if you don't change back I will always love you, guy, girl, pony, bird." Spike and Angel chuckled, " I don't mind, what you look like, okay this is going to sound cheesy but It doesn't matter what's on the outside, just what is on the inside." Spike had her head buried in Angel's neck as she cried. Willow watched the seen; she realized that they really did love each other.

"Spike I don't care, we are still going to that wizard, what can it hurt?" Angel said as he held Spike tighter.

"Okay" Spike whispered. "What do you do today? I mean I don't think I could handle that today, so maybe we should go tomorrow." Spike said getting up. Angel nodded and stood as well,

" I'll go call Wesley, and tell him to make the appointment." Angel said walking into the bedroom.

"So… What do you want to do?" Willow asked, after Angel left the room.

"Well do you want o go down to the pool? I could transport Dawn over and we could use the pool, maybe I could secretly add our names onto the list for the Spa?" Spike said getting an evil look in her eyes. Willow nodded. Dawn suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a small duffel bag.

"Hey guys." She said and set the bag down.

"Hey Dawn." Willow said.

"Hey nibblet." Spike mirrored. Dawn walked over to the couch and flopped down. Angel walked into the room.

"Hey Dawn." Angel said seeing the young girl on the couch. She waved back at him.

"Angel want to come down the pool with us?" Spike asked.

" I didn't bring a …" Angel trailed off as black board shorts suddenly appeared in his hand. "Never mind. Sure. Let me go change." Angel walked back into the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Spike I need one too." Willow said, she knew she could just make one appear but she knew Spike needed to control her magick. Spike nodded.

" One piece two piece?" She asked

"Two piece" Willow answered.

"Color?" Spike wanted to know.

"Red." Willow answered, the suit then appeared in front of Willow, I'll go change after, Angel comes out." She said.

"Then me." Dawn said, spike nodded

"I'll just change now," Spike said suddenly a bright glow surrounded around her and she was standing in the same black leather pants, but the tank top was gone, and replaced by a black top, of a two piece bathing suit. Angel then walked out, and Willow immediately walked into the bathroom. Angel was in the trunks and a white wife beater.

"Dawn would you like to change in another room?" Spike asked Dawn nodded and walked her to another bedroom. Spike came back a moment later and Angel grabbed her.

He kissed her passionately and picked her put, he moaned and pushed her to the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel's hands were everywhere until they stopped, one hand was thrust into her blond locks, and the other holds the back of her thigh, holding her to him. They were brought back to reality, when they heard someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to see Willow standing in the doorway. Spike gently unwrapped her legs from Angel's waist.

" Sorry Willow." They said in union.

" It's okay, you're in love." She said, Dawn then came out and placed her duffel bag on the floor next to the door.

"Well we ready?" she asked the three nodded and walked towards the front door. Dawn led, Willow, Spike and Angel fallowed her. Minutes later they were walking into the pool area.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Changes Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not.**

**The spells on here were found on a Charmed site. Well just know they arent mine. Well please read on!**

**SpikingJennsAngel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

As they walked into the poolroom, Dawn immediately noticed a boy lying out on a pool chair. He looked Hot! He had dark brown hair, a nice muscular body, and he had on red trunks. She was mesmerized. Willow, Spike and Angel all went over to were there were four open chairs. They set down their stuff and looked around. The pool was pretty packed today. Everyone was looking at them, either they noticed the beautiful girl, of that they were looking at Spike in her leather pants. Angel removed his wife beater, and placed it in his bag. Willow took off her shorts and shirt, and fallowed Angel's suit. Spike was last. She peeled, off her pants and placed them in the bag Angel had carried down. Dawn who had rejoined them peeled off her shirt and pants also. As they stood there in there in their bathing suits people looked at them. A group of boys who were about 20 zeroed in on spike. Angel could easily hear their conversation about his girl. He growled, as he smelt their arousal. Spike, Willow and Dawn all laid down on the chairs, to get some sun, Angel decided to do the same. Some time later Spike and Dawn slipped into the pool. The groups of boys were in also. They convinced the two girls to play a game of water volleyball. Willow and Angel watched from the edge of the pool. Ready to intervene if something went wrong. A boy who looked older than all the others swam over to Spike,

"Hey, sweetheart." He said seductively, she looked down and blushed, she knew that he was flirting, and she wanted to see how easy he thought she was. "So …you want to come up to my room after the game?" he asked pulling her closer. She leaned closer as if to tell him yes she would love to, but instead she said

"How easy do you think I am?" she then brought her fist back and punched him as hard as she could. He screamed in pain as she broke his nose. Willow and Angel watched silently from the edge of the pool, as all of his buddies came over to help him. When they saw that his nose was broken they looked over at Spike who smiled sweetly. One of the guys swam over to her and was about to hit her. When Spike reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"What do you think your doing?" she said, her voice very menacing.

"Well I was thinking about punching you for hurting my friend." He said

" Don't you know that it's not nice to hit girls?" She asked demandingly. When he didn't answer she pulled his head back farther so his whole neck was exposed to her. She leaned forward; she didn't change her face but still bit into his neck. Before pulling away, she whispered in his ear.

"Okay, boy, you know when I came in here I knew you all were scum bags but I didn't know that you would hit a girl just to defend your …Friend. But now I know that you are just scum so I've decided to place a little spell on you so everyone knows just what's on your mind." Spike smiled before chanting

"For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed.  
From now until it is now again,  
After which the memory ends."

She then let go of his hair; his neck was still sporting a nasty looking bite mark. She smiled before turning him and pushing him towards were his friends waited she chanted the spell again, casting it over all of the scum in that group. His friends then grabbed him and waded over towards the edge of the pool. Dawn swam over to Spike, Willow and Angel also pushed off the edge and swam over.

"Way to go Spike!" Dawn shouted, Spike smiled, but that smile started to fade as she watched a friend of the guy, paddle over. Angel growled but Spike shushed softly.

"Hey," the guy said quietly. " I wanted to make sure you were okay, those guys can be real jerks. He said looking at Spike; He smiled at her before continuing. " Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Spike shouted stopping him where he was.

"If there jerks why do you hang out with them?" She asked leaving the circle and paddling towards him. Jake turned to look at the beautiful blond.

"We're here for spring break, they don't act like this at school but, I am beginning to see that they really are jerks." He said quietly." I'm Jake." He said holding out his hand. Spike shook it.

"I'm Jenn, but you can call me Spike." She said quietly. She released his hand before continuing. "How long are you here?" she asked

"Well im leaving to go back to L.A. in two days." He announced looking behind him at the group he thought were his friends. " Then I need to look for a Job." Spike got a look at that.

"Jake, what do you know about…" She trailed off not knowing how to continue without scaring the boy. " Supernatural." She said quietly

"What do you mean like vampires, and demons, or UFO's and aliens?" He asked quietly.

"Vampires and demons." She said also quietly.

"Well I've been fighting them sense I was ten." He said quietly. Four mouths dropped open in shock.

"Okay hold on." Jenn said breaking out of her shock. She turned and paddled over to Angel.

"Angel, do you think you could give Jake a job in Wolfram and Hart?" she asked him.

"Why?" He asked, he was not happy that she was paying attention to this...Boy. She was HIS!

'Angel' He heard in his head and realized that Spike at connected with him.

'Spike, why do you like him?" Angel asked, Jealousy thick in his voice.

'Baby, I know you don't see it but that boy has so much potential power, that could be very helpful, back at the firm.' She explained. Willow, Dawn and Jake watched as they just stared at each other. Angel looked over at Jake; he didn't look like he had power. He thought. Jake had a wiry body much like Spikes old one, he had dark brown hair that had platinum tips, that was currently a mess of spikes on the top of his head, and he also had light blue eyes. Angel thought he looked very William like.

'Okay, I'll find him a job.' Angel sent. He watched as Spikes face lit up, She launched herself at him and drew him into a bruising g kiss, which he gladly returned. Spike pulled back moments later,

"Thank you, sire." She said,

"Your Welcome childe." He said back, Spike gave him a small peck on the lips before pulling away. She slowly paddled over to Jake, and the girls.

"Jake, how would you like to, work at Wolfram and Hart, fighting the evil, and saving the world, with me and Angel?" She asked quietly. Jake looked at the blond in front of him, then to the tall brooding guy behind her.

"Okay." He said simply. He watched as Spike's face lit up.

" Really that's great, well um…." Spike trailed off not knowing what to say. Angel chuckled and paddled over to Spike and Jake.

"How about we all get out of the pool." Angel said, " I'm beginning to prune." Spike laughed along with the others. They headed towards the stairs, were the guy and his friends were sitting looking pissed. As they walked by the guy sneered. When Spike passed him the guy quickly stuck his leg out to trip her. But Spike, being Spike, grabbed his neck pulling him out of the pool.

"Don't you know it's not nice to strike a lady."? She sneered she hauled him up so he was suspended a couple feet off the ground.

"What are you?" The guy gasped. Looking down at the blond that was kicking his ass.

"Your worst nightmare." She said before letting him go. He screamed out in pain when he hit his head on the edge of the pool. Angel walked up behind Spike pushing her along. When he got to the guy, he slugged him as hard as he could in the face. The guy then promptly passed out. They were all finally out of the pool when Jake asked

"So really what are you?" He looked at Jenn then at Angel.

" Well, were Vampire's with souls and well she is a…the most powerful thing you will ever meet." Angel said pointing to himself then to Spike. "Well we should go, come on, Jake would you like to say in our extra sweet?" Angel asked ushering them towards their pool stuff.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff from my room." Jake said walking over towards the place where his bag was located. "I'll go get my stuff and meet you up at you room. Where are you guys staying?" he asked picking up his bag. Everyone else fallowed his example.

" Room A1 on the top Floor, you will be staying in room A2, across the hall, here is you key." Spike said and suddenly a room key appeared In Jake's Hand. He stared in Amazement.

"You better get used to it." Spike said before walking away, Angel Willow, and Dawn fallowed her out. Jake stared in amazement before going the opposite was towards the wing where his room was located.

* * *

Jakewent to his room, grabbed his things, and in 15 was standing out side of room A1 on the top floor. He was about to knock when the door swung open.

"Come in!" someone shouted "where in the living room." Angel suddenly came out of the bathroom wearing a towel slung low on his hips, Spike fallowed, her towel was wrapped up around her chest falling just below her hips.

" Hey Jake, we will be right out, just have to change. Come on Angel." Spike said before pulling Angel through the bedroom door with a chuckle. Moans were heard then laughter, Jake stood there for a moment before walking towards were he heard Willow and Dawn talking. He walked in and they greeted him. He sat down on the couch and watched T.V. with them, while they waited For the Vampires. This was going to be Fun.' He thought with a chuckle before settling down to watch the movie.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Changes Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

Hey sorry it took so long, my computer was being a retard. well i hope you like that chapter, and well i need some help with the next chapter. Any idea on what to write? if you have any ideas either review them or email me. SORRY ITS SO SHORT!

well please read on!  
SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

Chapter 15

Angel and Spike walked out a couple minutes later. Spike was dressed in form fitting jeans and a black tank top. Angel was dressed in leather pants and a button up blue silk shirt. They walked into the living room were Willow, Dawn, and Jake were watching a movie. They plopped down on the love seat across from the couch. They snuggled up to watch the end of the movie.

When the movie ended Jake stood up to stretch, Spike and Angel sat there and watched as the three teens stood and stretched. Willow and Jake sat down as dawn went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Willow asked. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well what do you three want to do today?" He asked as Dawn walked back into the room with a glass of water in her hand.

"Well, I would love to go home and maybe ask Buffy if I could go to L.A. to spend sometime with you two." Dawn said, looking down she really wanted to catch up with Spike, and Angel. She also really like Jake, and wanted to get to know him better. Spike sensed Dawns attraction to the boy she looked up at Angel.

'Angel?' she sent, she chuckled when Angel jumped with a start.

'Spike?' he sent back he sounded confused.

'No it's the boggy man, who do you think?' she sent back with a chuckle, Angel growls quietly making Spike grin

'What is it Baby?' he asked

'Let Dawn come to L.A., she really likes Jake, and I want him to have someone his age there.' She sent with a pleading look.

"Alright, you can come" Angel said out loud

'Thank sire.' Spike sent

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn shouted, jumping up to give both Spike and Angel a hug. They both hugged her back.

"Well, now all we have to do is break the news to Buffy." Dawn said, Willow, Spike, and Angel all went silent and still.

"Who's Buffy?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

Everybody looked at Jake, who had an apologetic look on his face. Spike took in a lungful of unneeded air; she let it out before explaining.

"Buffy is Dawns older sister, and the oldest slayer alive, she has dated Angel and well…me, and well, killed both Angel and I. Spike said she stopped her own words confusing her. Jake suddenly spoke up

"Wait she dated you… but your like a girl." He said confused

"Well, I used to be a guy… until some dumb ass demon decided to play with me and turned me into a girl, and for some unknown reason no one can undo it. So I did date her, then she left me and I went and got a soul, then she well... Killed me I came back in angel's office, blah blah blah." Spike explained. Jake just looked at her like she was crazy, before shrugging

"okay." He said. Spike and Angel looked at each other.

"So now we go to Buffy's house convince her to let Dawn come with us, tomorrow we will go to the wizard then leave." Angel said, everyone agreed. "Let's go." He said Dawn and Jake walked out of the room chatting quietly, Willow, Spike and Angel fallowed. They walked to the elevator, while they waited Spike said.

"okay Jake, here is the thing, Buffy doesn't, know that I am Spike, okay she thinks I am Jenn Williams and that I am just dating Angel, which I am its just we are playing her." Spike explained to Jake the whole story and that he was to say that he had been working with Jenn for a couple of years now. The five of them rode down the elevator; they stepped out into the lobby. Angel walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, names Angel, I need a limo ASAP." He said to the receptionist.

"and what room would you be in Handsome?' she asked flirtingly.

"In room, A1 top floor." Angel said totally ignoring the come on.

"Oh...Mr. Angel, yes sir we have a limo right outside for you." She said realizing that this was a powerful man.

"Thank you." He said before turning and walking over to where he left Spike, Willow, Jake and Dawn. They were talking about how Spike and Angel could go into the sun without dusting.

"Come on guys, limo's waiting" Angel said. He herded them out of the hotel and into the daylight; they walked over to the huge Hummer limo waiting for them.

The driver held open the back door, to allow them all access.

"Mr. Angel." She driver said bowing his head.

"Hey, we need a ride to the Slayer academe at 1636 Ravanusa Dr." Angel explained before getting into the hummer.

The inside if the limo was dark and cool. The seats were black leather, and the carpet was a burgundy. Spike sat next to Angel against the back of the limo. Willow sat next to Dawn and Jake sat across from them. They all talked quietly on the ride, to the academe. When they got there the driver opened the door, Angel gave him as tip and told him to wait for them. The driver nodded, he got into the driver seat before pulling away and parking at the end of the driveway. Angel walked over to the four friends that he arrived with. He grabbed Spike and pulled her to him. Dawn opened the door; they walked in, immediately Buffy was on them.

"Dawn! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Who is this? Why didn't anyone tell me where you were going?" Buffy asked in frenzy.

"Well Buffy, I went over to Jenn and Angel's place where I meet Jake" Dawn pointed to Jake. "That's Jake, I am fine, and well we are all old enough to make our own decisions." Dawn remarked snidely. She turned to the gang " fallow me." She said leading them past Buffy and towards her room. Willow stayed back

"Guys I am going to go see something okay. I'll see you all later." They all said their goodbyes and Willow disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Where are you going?" Buffy yelled trying to fallow.

"No where that concerns you Slayer," Spike said, Buffy turned to fallow but a barrier stopped her.

"Jenn! Put this down! Let me through!" She yelled banging on the barrier. No one paid her any attention, they continued up the stairs, and towards Dawn room.

"I'll pack, then sp…Jenn can you transport it over to the hotel?" Dawn asked Jenn, she nodded. "Then we tell Buffy, go back to the hotel, sleep, and do what ever we have to do to tomorrow then leave." Dawn finished.

"um… what if Buffy says no." Jake asked, while looking around Dawns room.

"Well….." Angel trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Dawn Is 18, she can leave the house whenever she wants" Spike said (A/N:I know Dawn isn't 18, but I made her 18 so deal with it.) They nodded and helped Dawn pack.

20 minutes later they were all walking down stairs. Buffy was in the same place as where they left her. Buffy saw the suitcases,

"Where are you going?" she asked, Dawn set down her bag, and walked over to Buffy.

"Buffy I am going to live with Jenn and Angel in L.A. I am going to go to school, and collage with Jake and get a job, maybe even work for Angel, but I am leaving." Dawn turned and walked over to Jenn,

"can you poof these?" Dawn asked, Jenn waved her hand and all the suitcases disappeared,

"You can stay in the guest suite with Jake, okay?" Jenn said, Dawn nodded

"Oh No!" Buffy yelled "you are not going anywhere Dawn!" she tried to walk over to Dawn but again was held back this time by a hand.

"Buffy don't." Willow said quietly "you can't keep her here." Willow had come in so quietly that no one heard her. "Jenn, I have something for you." Willow said letting go of Buffy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile, filled with blue liquid. "I just made it, it might be able to help with you latest problem." She said "I hope it works"

"thanks Red." Jenn said before engulfing Willow in a bear hug.

"WAIT WHAT?" Buffy shouted loudly.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Changes Chapter 16

**Hey Sorry for how long it took. My stupid computer Froze and then i lost my floppy with my writing, But here you go. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

** SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Everyone looked At Buffy, when she shouted. She was standing there with a confused and angry look on her face. Willow and Spike stepped back from their embrace.

"What is going on!" Buffy shouted, she looked from person to person. "Dawn you are not going with them, Willow what are you doing." Buffy, Turned, To Angel and Jenn, Who were also in an embrace.

"What is it with you Angel?" She shouted at him, Angel looked Confused.

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" He asked pulling Jenn closer to him,

"I still can't get over you and… Her." Buffy sneered, "Why would you want that Slut? Look at her and what she's wearing…" Buffy Trailed off when she felt the glare of all the people, in the room.

"Slayer" Jenn Sneered walking out of Angels, embrace ad closer, "You know what you need to Do, Get off you High horse, you are so immature, I mean really, your relationship didn't even last longer than one screw, I mean, Damn you sit and Whine about how life isn't fair, God I am so glad that I am here to see this, I thought I loved you got I must have been smoking something, Damn." Jenn finished her trade, Buffy looked disgusted and everyone else looked shocked.

"You're a big Lezbo!" Buffy shouted, "That's disgusting" Willow was glaring daggers at Buffy.

"I'm not gay… well in a way I am…." Jenn trailed off looking at Angel, before continuing "Vamps are Bi, and oh Yay, Not exactly a girl, well I am now but not normally." Jenn trailed off looking confused. "Oh Bloody Hell." She shouted "I AM SPIKE!" Buffy stood there looking quit shocked, before looking Angry.

"Yeah right, Spike Loves ONLY ME! Why would he be with Angel? Wait you're a girl! God how stupid do you think I am?" Buffy shouted before looking At Angel.

"This is all some joke isn't it? You tell me that you're dating this girl, and then she tells me she's Spike? This is a big scheme to make me Jealous Well it was a bad try! I mean god you thought I would fall for this?" Buffy's head suddenly whipped to the side, by Dawn's Blow.

"Oh MY God! Buffy are you really that High and Mighty?" Dawn asked looking accusingly at her sister. "I can't believe you would think that this was some huge plan to make you jealous. I mean that really is Spike, and They really are dating, and I am so leaving." Dawn explained. Everyone watched as Buffy stood up slowly and looked at Spike, who was standing in Angel's embrace again.

"Sp-Spike?' she asked shakily. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Yeah, pet." She said quietly. Buffy suddenly launched herself at Spike.

"Oh my god, I knew you would come back to me." Buffy was shocked when she was pulled off of Spike and Thrown across the room. Angel stood next to Spike, checking her over. Angel looked over at Buffy.

"I told you, you don't come near her." Angel growled, Spike shushed him before saying

" We are leaving, Dawn say your good bye's, Willow thank you so much for this potion I will try it and call you with results, Buffy…" she trailed off shaking her head.

Angel, Dawn and Jake all said their good byes to Willow. Angel walked over to Buffy who was still lying on the floor.

"Buffy, I think you should do as Spike said, Got off you high horse, You might be the longest to Live slayer, But all that means is that you had Help, Slayers work alone, you had help, that's why you lasted this long." Angel said good bye and walked over to Spike, Dawn was next to say good bye,

"Angel and Spike, are right, All keep in touch." She then walked over to the two Vampires. Jake walked up to Buffy not really knowing what to do.

"Well, I thought that you were going to be different, more of a… I don't know, A hero, but all I see when I look at you is a Bitch." He laughed "and Funny thing Is, I haven't even known you for Long." He turned and walked over to his new friends. Then they all turned and Left. Willow waved at them as they walked out before leaving the room with out a word. She looked at the Paper Angel had given, her, it was a paper, with phone numbers and Addressees. She smiled; soon she was going to take a trip to L.A.

* * *

Back in the room, Buffy lay still on the Floor. Thinking about all that was just said to her, she lost Dawn, Angel, and Spike. She couldn't believe it. And the Nerve, that Jake had to tell her she was a bitch. She was not happy. She finally got up, but looked around not knowing what to do. Oh well she thought, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Dawn and Jake walked out of the room slightly a head of Spike and Angel.

"So know that, that's out of the way, all we need to do is see a wizard." Spike Said as they waited for the limo in the front of the mansion.

"Yup" Angel said as the limo pulled up. He motioned for the driver to stay inside. He opened the door for Dawn and Jake, As Spike Passed she looked at him.

"I am so ready to go home." She then ducked into the Limo. Angel laughed before fallowing. He shut the door, and the limo sped away. As they gang sat in the Limo as Voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Angel, Where are you headed?" The driver asked, Angel pressed a button and told him where they were headed. They were off to see the wizard.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Changes Chapter 17

**hey here is another chapter. though it isnt very good, but anyway hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

** SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Spike and Angel snuggled on the way to the Wizard. Angel watched as Spike's eyes drooped with the need to Sleep.

"Baby why don't you rest, I'll wake you when we get there." He whispered. She just nodded, her eyes finally closing fully. Angel pulled her closer. He looked over at Jake and Dawn they were talking quietly. He could here what they were saying but he didn't want to interrupt. The laid his head on Spike's and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep.

He awoke to someone shaking him awake, he looked up to see spike. Who smiled at him?

"I thought you were supposed to wake me when we got here, pet?" Spike teased. Angel just smiled; he did notice that Spike had been using her normal language mixed with the L.A. talk that she seemed to be talking. He shook his head and woke up fully; he stepped out of the Limo and into the night. They were standing in the woods, a log cabin, stood in front of them. Angel turned to the driver and his two new charges.

"Wait for us please." He said the driver nodded and got into his seat, as did Dawn and Jake. Angel then turned to his girl. They slowly walked up the path, to the cabin.

Angel stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Minutes later it opened to reveal an old man, at least in his late 70's he looked at Angel.

"Who might you be Son?" he asked.

""I'm Angel, I have an appointment." Angel said very business like. The old man nodded.

"The young man, who called me, said I was to be changing a girl, you don't look like no girl." The man said. Moving aside, "Ah yes... Come in Vampire." He said when angel didn't come in. "so again I ask, the young man said I was changing a Girl, you aint one so ..?" the old man trailed off, when Spike stepped up beside Angels big hulking Frame

"It would be me you're changing." Spike said "need an invite also." The man nodded

"Come in." he turned when Spike stepped in, the door closed as he walked into his living room. "So what am I turning you into?" he asked looking at the blonde then to the brunette standing next to her.

"You are going to turn me back, or at least Try." Spike said before sitting down in a chair.

"I feel power, pouring off you. Can't you do it yourself?" He asked the power coming off this Being was so powerful; he didn't even have that kind of power.

"A demon don't know what kind, did this to me, and I have tried everything, my spells, other spells, if this doesn't work I have one more option, or I am stuck like this forever." Spike explained. The man looked at the two figures in his living room.

"How will I be paid?" he asked. That's where Angle stepped in.

"I am the C.E.O of Wolfram and Hart, and you have a debt to be paid to us. For what was it…? Giving you supplies to turn yourself back to human?" Angel looked happy when the Wizard backed down.

"Fine, I do this, if it doesn't work?" he asked Angel looked at him.

"It doesn't matter we just want you to try. But if I find out that you didn't try your hardest, you will never see your powers again." Angel threatened him then stepped back so that he stood next to Spike.

"Okay, come on, I haven't got all day." The man said, before turning and walking over to a door, he opened it and walked through Angel and Spike fallowed.

"You sit there, Angel, stand by the door I can't have you interrupt this spell." Spike sat where the wizard had pointed, and Angel stood where he was told. The old man walked over to old table that was covered with different things. He looked up at Spike, before he started chanting, he threw different things into a cauldron as he chanted. After what seemed like hours, He shouted

"RETURN!" and a bright flash of light filled the room. The lights went out quickly before returning back on. The Wizard and Angel both looked to where Spike was sitting, still as a women. The wizard and Spike Slumped in defeat.

"Well that was the strongest Spell I got! For return to original form, Sorry." The wizard said before leaving the room. Angel walked over To Spike.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her out of the chair and into her arms.

"Yeah, I only have one thing left to Try, If that doesn't work than I guess I am stuck like this." She said quietly. Angel carried her out of the room and into the living room, where the little Wizard stood.

"Your debt has been paid." Angel said the wizard nodded." Thank you for trying." He said before walking out of the cabin with Spike in his arms. He walked down the path to the Limo that was waiting for them. The back door suddenly shot open and Dawn and Jake shot out, when they saw the women in Angel's Arms they realized it had not worked.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked when he saw that Spike was not really moving. Angel nodded.

"She's just tired, how bout we go back to the hotel, we should rest and get packed, I'll make sure the jet is prepped and we will leave tomorrow. I think it's time to go home. "Jake and Dawn nodded before climbing into the Limo. Angel fallowed them. The limo drove off into the Night towards their hotel.

* * *

The next morning, Angel was up at 3:00 am, he rolled away from the sleep warmed body, and into the cold morning air. He walked into their main room of suit and out into the hall way. He crossed the hallway and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later a rumpled looking Jake opened the door.

"Morning." Angel said, Jake greeted the same "you should, get Dawn up get ready we will be leaving in two hours if you want you can sleep on the plan." Angel said, he then turned and walked back into his room. He walked back into the bedroom, then the bathroom, He closed the door and walked to the shower. He turned the knobs and the bathroom immediately filled with steam.

* * *

45 minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his hair was done, and he was fresh and clean. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed some clothes. He shed his towel and quickly got dressed. He then walked over to the bed and looked at the still sleeping figure. He knelt down and gently shook her.

"Spike, wake up Honey, we got to go home." He said, Blue eyes slowly opened to look at him. He smiled

"Come on, baby we are leaving today." Spike slowly sat up and stretched. She nodded. "I am going to see if Dawn is up." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He went to leave but was pulled back to Spike. She yanked him down and smashed their lips together. The kiss lasted a couple minutes before, they broke apart.

"Good morning." Spike said letting Angel go.

"Good morning." Angel replied, "Now I am going to see if they are awake, you should get in the shower." He said, Spike nodded and slipped out of the bed. Angel walked out if the bedroom, again and into the hallway. He was standing at the door that he saw only an hour before. He knocked again, this time Dawn answered.

"Good morning Dawn." Angel said

"Morning" she replied sleepily. Angel smiled. "We are going to be leaving in an hour, hope you two are ready." She nodded,

"Jake just got in the shower, I just have to dry my hair, and get dressed." She said, Angel nodded.

"Good when you guys are ready come on over." He said she nodded and Angel turned and made his way back into the apartment.

* * *

One hour later they were all seated on Angel's Private jet on their way to L.A. Dawn and Jake were dressed in comfy clothes. They were both wearing Sweats. They had decided that before they landed they would change into different clothes. Spike and Angel were wearing the total opposite of them. Spike was dressed in Black leather pants that looked petal soft. She wore a White tube top, that showed most of he toned stomach. She had A Puffy jacket with Fur on the hood. (A/N: think of the Jacket J- Lo was wearing in her new video. If you have seen it.) Angel was also dressed in leather pants. He wore a button down, black shirt and when they landed he would put on his suit jacket. The flight was no stop, all the way to L.A. about 12 hours later (A/N: I don't know how long the flight would be.)They walked off the Jet and into the L.A. sun. Angel called a Limo over and they pilled in. The driver loaded their bags before jumping into the diver's seat.

"Where to? Mr. Angel?" he asked

"Wolfram and Hart." Angel replied and they were off. 5 minutes later they were pulling into the parking garage. The door was opened and they all got out, they were all sick of Cars and Airplanes. Angel knew this and said

"We are almost there just up the elevator, and you can go to sleep." He said they walked over to the elevator and got in; the driver unpacked their bags and fallowed. As they road up to the main floor, Angel explained where Dawn and Jake would be staying.

"You guys can stay on the floor under mine, each of you gets a suit, Spike will be staying with me, I put you across from one another, so you're together yet you have privacy. Dawn blushed and thanked Angel as did Jake. The elevator suddenly pinged and the doors opened to reveal Angels Office. They all got off. Angel turned to the Driver,

"Thanks" he tipped him and walked away. They four of them walked deeper into Angels office, Spike sat on the corner of Angel's Desk as Angel say down Dawn and Jake sat in the seats across form the desk. Angel pressed the intercom.

"Harmony?" he asked

"Hey bossy, Welcome Back!" her voice chirped.

"Harmony, call the gang in here, I have some people I want them to meet." He said with a growl, he so didn't miss her.

"You got it Bossy." She said before disconnecting. Angel signed before looking over at his two newest charges.

"I would let you go to sleep, but I thought that maybe you should meet the gang first." He explains they nodded. Suddenly the doors burst open and Angel's gang filed in

"Did it work?" Was the first thing out of Fred's mouth when she saw the blonde sitting on Angel's desk she said "oh, guess not" Wesley was next

"So I see the wizard did not come through." He said

"Nope" Spike, Said Lorne stepped up to Spike and said

"Well, you and I need to talk about your career, I want to sponger you, your voice is Amazing and well you need to show it off, Blondie bear." He said Spike nodded

"Tomorrow, I guess" he looked over at Dawn and Jake. "Guys we want you to meet new members of the Fang Gang." Spike said pointing to the two sitting in big puffy chairs.

"This is Dawn, Buffy's Sister that we kind of stole, and Jake whose friend got the shit kicked out of him by Spike." Angel said introducing, them "now we are all very tired and are going to bed. Night All." Angel said getting up and going towards his private elevator. The others said their good bye's before fallowing. Angel looked at all the luggage, he went to go pick it up but was stopped but Spike's voice.

"I got it." The bags suddenly disappeared. Angel nodded his thanks. They all got into the elevator, and rode it up to the second floor to the top. Angel stepped out fallowed by Dawn, Jake, and Spike. Dawn and Jake noticed there were only two doors.

"Dawn you are on the Right, Jake you got left, you both have the same suit only Jake yours id Blue, Dawn yours is Red/Pink. If you want to change the color I am sure Spike can do something." Angel Explained. They both shook their heads

"We are fine." Dawn and Jake both said. Angel nodded.

"Okay good night." He said Spike said good night and they both got back into the elevator and rode another floor up. They got off and walked into Angel's suit.

"What's wrong Baby?" Spike asked Angel shook his head.

"I am just tired." He explained he went to get their bags when they disappeared,

"I got it." Spike said "let's go to bed." Angel just nodded, and went into the bedroom, he got undressed, as did spike and they practically fell into bed. Tomorrow was going to be another day.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Changes Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry about taking so long, my computer was retarded again. Well Johnny Depp isn't mine. O ya and the confusion on Jake, he is Supposed to look like Tyler Hilton with Ryan Cabrera's Hair, Sorry on the whole Spike look alike thing. Well please read and review. **

**thanks For all your Reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long, I did these today while i was sick.  
hope you enjoy**

**SpikingJennsAngel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Spike woke early in the morning. She rolled over to face Angel. He looked so peaceful, he really did look like an angel. She stretched and rolled over to the edge of the bed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly stood up and stretched again. She slowly walked over to the bathroom. She put a robe on and went into the kitchen. Spike decided to try Willows potion before Angel woke up. She went to her bag of luggage. She opened the side compartment, and took out the little vile, Willow had given her. The blue liquid, swirled around in the tiny bottle. She went back into the kitchen and stood by the sink. She slowly twisted off the top of the vile. She took a moment to think about the affects, and consequences she knew that this was the last thing she had, if this didn't work she would be stuck like this unless the spell was taken off him. She wondered if Angel would still love her, if she turned back? She knew that Angel, loved her and told her that He would still love her, if she did change back, but somehow she doubted him. She looked down at the tiny bottle again, If she did this and changed back she would find out if Angel would really love him, if she didn't take it and Just told him she did, he might not care, she was so confused. Should she? Or shouldn't she? The tiny blue vile, was still in her hand, she set it down on the counter and stepped back. She could either drink it and wait for the effects or she could spill it down the drain, and tell Angel she took it and nothing happened. She tried to decide weather or not she should take it and decided to wait. She re-corked the vile and walked over to her bag. She put the vile into the side pocket of her luggage. She went back into the kitchen, and poured two glasses of blood. She stuck them into the microwave and heated them up. She had felt Angel wake up as she was putting the vile away. She looked up as he walked in. he was wearing just a pair of silk sleep pants.

"Morning Sire." she said taking out the blood.

"Morning, Your up early." he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss in her honey blond hair.

"I know, well I did sleep a lot yesterday." She said handing him a cup of blood. They walked over and sat down at the bar.

"Lorne wants to talk to you today." Angel told her. She nodded.

"okay, how about we get ready and go say hello to everyone properly. Angel nodded and got up.

"Should we wake, Jake and Dawn up?" he asked.

"No, let them sleep, time change and everything. How about we stop by their rooms and leave a note." Spike said, Angel nodded and they both finished their blood.

* * *

An hour later Spike and Angel stepped into the elevator. Spike was dressed in leather pants, and a white tank top. Her honey blond hair fell in waves over her shoulder, she had very few items of jewelry. Angel was dressed ready for work. He had to start working again. He was dressed in an Armani suit. Angel pressed the button for the floor below them. The talked quietly as the lift descended. When it stopped they got off. They had two notes, one for each door. Spike chanted something and the doors opened quietly. She walked into Jake's room and taped the note to the door where he would see it. Angel did the same to Dawns room. They quietly left the rooms and Spike relocked the doors. They stepped back into the lift, and they descended to the office. 

Spike stepped out of the elevator and was greeted to the sight of the gang in Angel's office. Lorne walked right over to her and Said

"Hey Spike, We have to talk okay, I want you to sing for me." He walked over to Angel and said "would it be okay if I stole Blondie, for a little while Angelcakes?" Angel nodded. And Loren walked back over to Spike, " Okay, well right now I have a meeting with Johnny Depp, so how about you come around to my office in about 2 hours or so. If I finish before then I'll have someone come find you. What do you say?" Spike just nodded. " okay well I have to talk to Johnny about Pirates of the Caribbean two. So long." everyone said good bye to Lorne as he left. Fred walked up to Spike and started talking to her.

"Spike, how was the trip?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"It was great, I got to play around with Buffy, and Found Jake, who I need you to talk to later, I want to find out what he is, I can feel his power, I just cant place what he is." Spike stated.

"Well okay, how about you go get him, then we will go see about founding out what he is." Fred babbled. Spike nodded then disappeared.

"Spike?" Gunn said. "Where did she go?" he asked confused.

"To go get Jake." Angel said, "since we left she has been using her magik, and leaning to control it." Angel explained.

Upstairs Spike popped into Jake's room. She waked over to the door leading to his bedroom. She knocked, and waited. The door suddenly opened to reveal, Jake dressed and ready.

"Spike?" He asked confused.

"Hey Jake, I… why are you up so early?" she asked confused at why this teen was not still sleeping.

"It's like 2:00 p.m. in Rome. So I can officially say I am awake." Jake said, He stepped around Spike and went into his kitchen. "So did you need something?" he asked, looking the refrigerator for something to eat, as Spike walked into the kitchen. Spike nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

" yeah, I want Fred to see if she can find out what you are." She explained. Jake nodded.

"And how would she do that?" he asked pouring cereal and milk into a bowl.

"Well, probably take a little of your blood run a couple of tests. Nothing big and painful. I just… I need to know what you are. I can feel your power I just cant see to fell if you're a demon or, what." Jake just nodded as he shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Spike talked to him as he ate. Jake finished his breakfast, and washed him bowl. They decided to let down sleep, before coming to get her. They rode the elevator down to Angel's office. Spike wanted to just transport them down, but decided against it. They stepped into Angel's Office to see the hole gang minus Lorne.

"Hey guys, You weren't properly introduced last night, Jake this Is Gunn, Wesley, and Fred. Lorne has a meeting." Angel introduced them all again. They all said hello and nice to meet you.

"Where is Miss Summers?" Wesley asked.

"She is still sleeping, I guess she needs a little time to adjust to the time change." Spike said. " okay Fred, Jake how bout we get working on finding out what Jake is exactly." Spike walked towards Angel, who was sitting behind his desk. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. After a minute, he let her go.

"I love you, and please be careful." he said,

" I love you too" she said " and I will." Spike, said before turning ad walking over to Fred, and Jake. Gunn, and Wesley, were staring at Angel. Had he just said, he loved Spike? They were so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't notice, Spike, Jake, and Fred all leaving Angel's office. When they finally came back to reality, they noticed that the three were gone.

"Angel, did you just say you…love Spike?" Wesley asked.

"Yay, man, I mean, Spike, is really hot as a girl, but what happens if she turns back into a guy, you stop loving her?" Gunn asked.

" No, I Love Spike. As a Him, or Her." he said " I always have." he said before standing up. " now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting, with a Xamontha demon" he said ushering them out. "Good bye, I will talk to you later." he then shut the door in their faces. Gunn and Wesley stared at the wooden door, wondering what else happened in Rome.

* * *

Spike walked slightly behind Jake, as Fred explained what went on where, and introducing him to the regulars. She watched his face, it went into a shocked expression every time he met someone, remotely weird. When they got to the science department, Fred told him to hop up onto an examining table. 

" Okay, Jake I am going to take some of your blood, and run a couple tests on it, Its wont hurt at all." She told him in a soothing voice. " If you could hold out your arm." She directed. He did as told. She swabbed the area where she would inject the needle. Jake shivered at the cool touch of the needle, before it entered his arm. She took a small amount of blood from his arms before pulling the needle out. Spike watched as Fred. Swabbed the spot again mopping up the access blood. She put a small bandage on his arm.

"okie dokie" she said "hop on down." she then turned held the syringe full of blood to one of her assistants. "I need a full analysis on that blood." she said. The assistant nodded and scurried away with the blood.

"see that wasn't so bad. Now we wait while they analys your blood and then we should know what you are." she said grinning.

"Okay" Jake said not at phased by what was going on. " Well, what do we do while we wait?" he asked looking over at Spike who was sitting in a chair next to him.

" I don't know." she said " What do you want to do?" Jake looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Well since, you have to meet Greeny in like an hour. So how bout we go get lunch?" He said quietly, he really like Spike, and Dawn. But Spike was taken by Angel, who Jake really didn't want to make mad. So he decided instead of making it seem like a date he said.  
" Fred, would you like to join us for lunch?" Fred looked taken back, she had thought that Spike and Jake were just going. She wasn't expected to be joined. She looked at Spike who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yeah,… I guess" she said " Hold on let me just put on a nice shirt." Spike nodded. She needed to leave Angel a note where he could reach her.

" I need to go see Angel really quickly." Spike said Jake nodded. " Why don't you and Fred meet me in the lobby in like." she thought for a moment. "5 to 10 minutes." they nodded and Spike left for, Angel's office.

She opened the big wooden door, totally forgetting about the meeting Angel had. She burst in and stopped when she saw a man with sandy blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Oh My God… Penn?"

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN! please read and review!**


	17. Changes Chapter 19

**Hey I know the Song is Good Charlotte's but It's my Favorite song that would be awesome to hear Spike sing. Well please Read and Review! **

Hey hope you Liked my Cliff hanger!1 i tried it for once well please read on!

SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Spike stood at the open door, staring at her brother. Her jaw hanging wide open. She could not believe that Penn, her Ex- Ex Lover was sitting talking to their sire.

"Penn…" She repeated her eyes watering

"um…do I know y…" he trailed off as he sniffed the air.

"Will?" He said in a choked up voice. He had been here to talk to Angel about Spike. He had Felt his William's Death. But this girl, standing here smelled like him, and looked like him as a girl. "Will" He said again tears shinning in his eyes. Spike nodded and Penn Ran at her. Angel shot Up about to stop him, but stopped when he saw Penn, engulf Spike in a bear Hug, and Spin her around. He slowly walked over to the pair. He had been shocked when Penn walked in, he had remembered watching his eldest dust. He didn't get it. He had been about to ask how Penn was undead but Spike had Burst in. He now watched and realized that they had been lovers. Angel didn't even know Spike knew he had a brother. But as he watched them together he realized they did know each other. Angel growled as Penn gave her a kiss on the cheek. Penn immediately pulled back.

" just a'ello Angelus." Penn said looking at his Sire.

"Penn… How are you…here?" Spike asked. Penn Smiled

"I could ask you the same thing, little brother." Penn corrected himself " Little Sister."

"Well ,Penn, Spike, Come on sit down, Share all." Angel said sarcastically. Spike came over to him.

" Angel, I cant stay, I just came to tell you Jake and I are taking Fred out for lunch." Spike Said giving him kiss. She pulled back and went over to Penn. "Please stay. I really want to catch up." She gave Him a kiss on the cheek. " please don't kill each other." she said before leaving both older vampires, in her wake.

* * *

Spike walked out of Angel's office to see Jake and Fred waiting for her. Fred had changed into a clean fresh, button up blouse. She walked over to them.

"Shall we?" she asked holding out her hands each grabbed one and they walked as one to the elevator.

* * *

An hour later the three walked back off the elevator. They had lunch at a beautiful restaurant courtesy of Angel. They all walked off the elevator. Fred said goodbye and left for her office. Spike and Jake walked towards Angel's office. Jake was going to go up stairs and Get dawn up. They walked into Angel's office and saw Dawn talking to Penn. Angel was sitting at his desk signing papers.

"Hey guys." Spike said going over to give Dawn a hug. " Morning Bit." she said

"Morning Spike." she said looking over at Jake " Morning Jake." She said to him.

"Morning Dawn." He said Shyly.

"So I see you to have met." Spike said pointing to Dawn and Penn.

"Will, How was your lunch with your friends?" Penn asked.

"Good, what about you did you and Angel talk?" She asked him. He nodded Angel walked over to Spike and Gave her a Kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lorne called, he said you could come down to his office anytime you want." Angel said. Spike nodded.

"Okay, um.. I think I'll go down there now." She said, giving Angel a Kiss, " I'll be back in about an hour or so." she said pulling out his embrace. She walked over to the door. She turned Winked and left the office.

Spike walked down the corridor towards Lorne's office. She knocked on his Door, and waited. It opened to reveal the green demon.

"Hey Blondie, Come in, come in." He said moving aside to let her enter.

"Hey Green." She said passing him. As she entered him Office. She sat down in the couch she sat in the first time she came to his office. "So what do you want me to do?" she asked, as Lorne closed the door and walked over to her.

"Well, I want you to make a demo for me." He said sitting down next to her. " if you make a demo and the public likes it, then I can make you a star, Videos, movies, modeling, all of these things can be yours, just let me make a demo of you singing." he explained. Spike nodded.

"When ?" she asked. Looking at Lorne.

"Now if that's okay with you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I bring a couple people?" She asked looking into Lorne's Red eyes.

"Of course, you can sweetie." he said,

"Okay cool, um I'll meet you there, after I get them." she said, she got up, as Lorne nodded, she then walked out of the office. She closed her eyes and imagined her in Angel's office. Spike was suddenly standing in Angel's Office. She hadn't used her powers in a while, so she was a bit Dizzy. Angel immediately stood up. Spike hadn't used her powers since they got back, she wouldn't use them unless it was an emergency.

"Baby, what is it?" he asked, walking over to her, Penn to stood up moving closer to the blond.

" Nothing, I just didn't want to walk. , I want you two to come to my demo." she said looking at The group in Angel's office. They all nodded. She closed her eyes and transported them to where Lorne was waiting for them.

"Whoa!" Lorne shouted, when the five appeared in front of him. "Give us a warning net time." he said.

Spike just nodded " Are you ready?" Lorne asked

"Yup, Lets do this." Spike said, they all fallowed Lorne into the studio. Lorne walked Spike into the Demo Room, the rest stopped in the studio, they watched as Lorne set Spike up in the Demo room. After a mintue Lorne came back into the studio. He pressed a button and said, " are you ready spike?" Spike nodded, Lorne gave her the song she had wrote the day before, when Lorne asked her too. They all heard the music start up and When Spike started singing they were instantly mezmorized.

"Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life

I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight"

She Finished and they all sat there amazed. She had a gorgeous voice. Lorne, read Her as she sang. She was confused, about Angel, and Penn. He couldn't help her with that though. Angel and Penn knew that William had a voice but as a women it was even more mesmerizing. Penn, loved the song, that she had sang, he would talk to Lorne later about a duet. Jake and Dawn loved the Song and The voice. They were all stunned. Spike was suddenly standing in front of all of them.

"What was I that bad?" she asked at the look on their faces. Everyone erupted at once

"Are you kidding me that was amazing!" Dawn shouted, Jake also agreed.

"That was beautiful, William" Penn said smiling at her.

" That was baby!" Angel said

"Oh My God! I am so going to sign you Blondie!" Lorne said

"Wow," Spike said quietly she wasn't expecting praise. She ducked her head shyly.

"Spike, I am going to edit this a little, and then I send it out to a company. Why don't you all go and get some rest." Lorne betted in quickly.

" What!" they all shouted. None of the vampire's even noticed it was after Dusk.

"Wow! Time Flies here." Dawn said

"Penn, do you have a place to stay?" Spike asked her brother. Penn shook his head.

" I forgot. Will." He said Spike looked up at Angel.

'Angel' she connected with him telekinetically.

'yeah spike?' he sent back

'can Penn stay with us! Please please please!; she pleaded to him in her mind, Angel thought it over before giving her an answer.

'I guess, if he behaves' Spike rolled her eyes before saying

"Penn, you can come stay with us!" Spike said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking from Spike to Angel, they both nodded. "Okay, Will and I can catch up." Penn said . Spike nodded. Lorne left, the studio with the demo tape, Jake and Dawn left, walking towards Angel's office, while Spike, Angel and Penn fallowed. They all walked into the office, and got into the elevator. They rode up and dropped off Dawn and Jake. Spike, Angel, and Penn rode up to the penthouse.

"Penn, you can stay in the quest bedroom." Angel said going into the kitchen. Penn and Spike fallowed talking quietly. They sat down as Angel made then some blood. Three mugs of human blood swirled in the microwave.

"So Penn how are you alive…undead?" Spike asked when Angel handed them each a mug. He sat down next to Spike who was sitting across from Penn. Penn took a sip, not minding at all that if was out of a bag. He had a couple secrets to tell.

"Well, After I was staked." He started, Angel looked down at the table when he said that. Penn didn't pay attention to him though just continued on with his story. " I was brought back about a year later. With a few additions." He said. Spike and Angel waited for and explanation " I have a soul." he said quietly. Spike and Angel's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They shouted in shock.

" I went to find William, but I heard you were working with the slayer, and I didn't want to interrupt your life. I was going to see Angel but I realized you would be confused and wouldn't believe me so I stayed on my own, But when I felt you die, Will, I had to come see Angel. Then I saw you, and well the rest you know." Penn explained before finishing his blood. Spike and Angel sat there stunned. They couldn't believe that there was another souled Vampire.

"Wow!" Spike said finally coming out of her shock.

"Yeah!" Angel said

"yeah!" Penn agreed. The three sat there for a couple minutes. Before Spike got up.

"Well I'm ready for bed. I have had a long day that was full of surprises." She got up from the table. Kissed Penn on the Cheek, and Said goodnight. " Don't be late." she said to Angel as she passed him. He Smiled and also got up.

"Come on Penn, I'll show you to your room" Angel walked towards the guest bedroom, Penn in tow. Angel stopped at a door. He opened it. Penn walked in.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the room next door, with Spike" Angel said "Good night Childe" he said

"Good nigh Sire." Penn said shutting the door. Angel turned and walked to his bedroom. Spike was sitting in bed waiting for him. Angel moved around quietly getting ready for bed. 5 minutes later He climbed into bed next to spike. He pulled her up against him.

"Love you." he heard he say as she drifted to sleep.

"Love you too." Angel said but it was lost to deft ears. Spike was already asleep. Angel smiled and chuckled quietly, before also falling asleep.

In the other room, Penn thought about his day. His William was alive. No Not his Angel's.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!1**


	18. Changes Chapter 20

**Hey Oh MY GOD i am sooooo sorry it took me so long. I just have been very busy lately. but i really hope you all like this chapter. Please read and revew. **

**Disclaimer: None of these cahrecters are min, neither are the lyrics. and song tittles.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter 20

The next morning Penn, awoke first. He stretched before rolling out of bed. He stretched again, then padded over to the door. He walked out into the hallway, then continued on to the kitchen. He didn't have a care in the world that the was walking around in just his boxers. He walked into the kitchen, and over to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a container of blood. He poured some into a mug and walked over to the microwave. He put it in closed the door, and waited as his blood warmed up. As he watched the blood turn on the turn table. He felt Spike and Angel wake up. He poured another mug of blood, for whoever came in. He turned to see Spike walk in, wearing silk black pajama bottoms, and a black tank top. Most of her toned belly was in sight. The had her hair up in a pony tail. Se walked in an sat down at the table, not looking completely awake yet. He smiled.

"Blood?" he asked and she just nodded, actually she looked a little sad, as he watched her. He turned and began heating up her blood. After a minute or two he pulled their mugs out. He handed her a mug and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Will?" he asked, taking a sip of his blood. She looked up at him. Before looking down at her mug, as if it held all the answers.

"I'm just…nervous." she lied. She took a sip out of her mug hoping Penn, wouldn't notice the lie.

"Yer, Lying, Lass." He said looking at her. 'Damn' she thought.

"No I'm not, I just, have this thing with Lorne, and then you, and angel, this whole thing about you being back and then you'll be gone soon… and it's all just going to my head." she babbled. Penn looked at her for a moment.

"Well, what is Angel doing today?" he asked, she was about to answer when Angel walked out of his bedroom.

"I have meetings all day, today was the day Harmony moved all my big meetings I missed to. So I am busy today." he said walking over to the Blood, he went about making it as Penn had for himself and Spike.

" If your busy then how bout we spend the day together Will?" Penn asked. Angel tensed, but did not move. Spike saw the tense but decided Angel needed to get over his jealousy.

"I don't mind, I mean if you want to help me out with singing and writing songs and stuff." Spike said. Penn nodded

"that's fine." Spike nodded, then looked over at Angel, who had not moved.

"Angel?" Spike said getting up and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blade where she knew his tattoo was. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Penn watched from the table, William use to be like that with him, Drusilla came and took Will away. He continued to watch as Spike waited for Angel to answer her.

"It's fine, you two have fun." he said turning, to her with a fake smile. She forced a smile on her face before asking.

"Do you want to meet up with me for lunch?" she asked, Angel shook his head.

"I can't I have a lunch meeting." he looked down at her, they had both forgotten that Penn was still there, which was why they jumped when he spoke up. He had been watching and realized was taking up Spike and Angel time.

"How about you guys, have dinner." He suggested, He made sure to emphasize that he wouldn't be going. Spike looked over at him startled, then looked up at Angel.

"Yeah, how about we go, have some dinner, at a nice fancy place, you can pay, we can talk a little." Spike trailed off looking at him for a response. Angel looked pleased.

"Okay, okay, we'll go, I'll make reservations for a nice restaurant, and well go later. How about you two get ready to meet with Lorne. While you get ready I'll make reservations." angel said, happy he would get to spend time with his love. Spike and Penn nodded each leaving the kitchen, they both went to separate rooms, and into separate bathrooms. They began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both came out of their rooms, dressed for the day. Penn looked awesome, Leather pants and a red silk shirt. The sleeves were rolled up hazardously, to his forearm. His hair was Spiked up in the front. He had a silver bracelet on, and earrings in. with his sleeves rolled up he showed tattoos on his arms. Beside him, was Spike who looked beautiful. She matched Penn, too which liked really nice. She wore Black leather pants also, she had on a Red tank top with a black jacket over it. A strip of skin was showing between the low riding shirt and high tank top. She had, lots of jewelry on, earnings, bracelets, tongue ring and rings. She looked…good enough to eat. Angel thought, Penn also looked amazing. He realized that's why he turned them, didn't matter that Spike was now a girl they were still his childer.

"Wow" he whispered, Spike blushed while Penn just smiled .Angel stepped up and kissed her. He kept who was standing their arms crossed over his chest, he had an amused look on his face. Angel then stepped back from kissing her. He kissed her on the forehead,

"I have to go, I made the reservations for 11:00pm we can go after it gets dark, and by the time we get home it'll be light out." he explained. Spike nodded, she got up and walked with him to the door of his apartment.

"I Love you," she said kissing him, and stepping back

"Love you too" he said before he walked out the door he turned around " Have Fun, but please…please, be careful." and with that he walked into the elevator.

Spike walked back into the kitchen to see Penn leaning up against the counter. He smiled as she came in. she smiled back, she really had missed Penn, they had been together for so long then suddenly they were apart. He walked up and pulled her into a hug.

"So Will, what do you want to do first?" He asked before letting go and stepping back.

"Well if you want you can still come with me and help me out with writing some songs, maybe we can do a duet or something, I men I know you have an awesome voice and along with mine we could be great!" she said looking at him. He nodded and smiled, they both walked over to the elevator. They rode down to Angel's office and walked in to see him sitting at his, desk talking on the phone. Spike waved at him and smiled when he looked up. Angel smiled and waved back,

'Angel?' Spike sent

'yeah, baby?' he sent back.

'were leaving, um if you need me I'll have this cell phone.' she sent, a black cell phone suddenly appered in her out stretched hand.

'I need a phone num…' he trailed off when his address book suddenly flipped open, he watched as 'William the Bloody, William Goulet, Jenn Goulet, Spike, and her phone number were suddenly spelled out on a blank line. He smiled. And nodded. All this happened while he continued to talk on the phone.

'bye babe' she sent then Spike and Penn walked out of the office.

They walked down the hall in silence until Penn asked

"When did you start using your powers again Will?" he said looking at her, as they walked.

"When I came back I was a ghost and then when I was turned into a women I started trying things to well, fix I problem. And then when Angel and I went to Rome I used them for glamours and stuff, but now I use them only when needed." she explained. They walked up to Lorne's office door, and Penn knocked, it was opened a minute later by the green demon.

"Howdie Green Jeans!" Spike said excitedly, calling him by his old nickname.

"Hey Blondie, Blue eyes 2," he said addressing Spike and Penn. He moved and allowed them to enter his office. Spike went over and sat down on his big couch,  
Penn sat down next to her looking around in amazement at all the different colors in the room. Lorne looked at the two, before sitting down across from them.

"So what are you two doing here?" Lorne asked, Spike sat forward.

"Um... Well you told me to come over at anytime to work on the music, and Angel wanted me to bring Penn, so he didn't just sit around all day." She explained. Lorne nodded.

"Okay well are you two ready then?" When they both nodded, Lorne stood up and walked towards the door. The walked out of his office and down the hall, to the studio. Lorne opened the door allowing Spike and Penn to enter, before he fallowed. Lorne turned on the lights and walked over to the desk in the back, Penn and Spike fallowed. As they sat down Lorne asked

"Spike did you bring those lyrics I asked you to write." Spike looked shocked

"Oh my god, I forgot, I wrote them, I just left them in the penthouse, and Angels in a meeting so how about I just 'poof' them." she said. She closed her eyes and suddenly a couple sheets of paper, appeared on the table. Lorne immediately grabbed them up. He sat reading them. They were amazing; he also noticed a couple of the songs were not solo, but with a male, partner. He looked up.

"So, Blondie, who is this other person for the, partner songs?" He asked her,

"Penn" she immediately answered. Penn looked shocked but then looked pleased.

"Well okay, lets see what you got, sweetie." Lorne said pointing to the studio. Penn nodded, looked over at Spike. She nodded for him to go ahead. He walked into the studio and grabbed the pair of ear phones. He put them around his neck a he walked over to the mike. A song he heard spike singing the day before started playing. He waited a moment before starting to sing.

* * *

(Good Charlotte's My Bloody Valentine") **(Sorry i just didnt want to make this anylonger than normal so these are the lyrics from the other chapters.)**

* * *

As he finished up the first verse, Spike and Lorne flew into the room. He took the earphones off and placed them around the mike.

"Oh my God! Penn that was Amazing!" Spike exclaimed jumping onto him, forcing him to grab and hold her to him. He spun her around, before setting her down onto the floor.

"Yes, Penn, you are going to be the other person on this CD. You will have each have a couple solo songs, then there will be a couple duets. Penn, Spike I want you each to write at least 4 songs each, then we will worry about the duet song." Lorne said. Spike and Penn nodded. They all left the studio and went back into the office part. "okay, well I guess you two can go for now, How about you two go out and celebrate!" Lorne exclaimed, Spike was about to agree but she suddenly remembered.

" I can't I'm going out with Angel for dinner." she really wanted to go celebrate but, she already made a promise to Angel and she didn't break her promises.

"Well, Will how bout you and I go and get you an amazing outfit for tonight!" Penn said. Spike Smiled

"Okay, but we have to be back by…." She trailed off thinking back to what time Angel told her. " okay I want to be back my 9:30 p.m." she said, that gave them all day to shop, then about 1 hour and a half to get ready and do any last minute things.

"Okay, lets go" Penn said pulling, Spike out of the office, they both shouted Bye to Lorne and raced down the hallway. They ran into the lobby and walked right up to Harmony's desk.

"Harm" Spike said totally forgetting that Harmony didn't know who she was.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked politely , with a Bright Smile. She looked over at Penn, and the smile got wider.

"Harmony, I need a car." Spike said as nicely as she could.

"Um, I am sorry Miss, But I can only give out Cars, to the private personnel." She said still looking straight at Spike before looking back over to Penn.

"Then call Angel and ask him, I am like his Girlfriend, I am private Personal." Spike sneered slightly, she had forgotten that Harmony was well, Harmony.

"Fine, I will." she said. Harmony, picked up the phone and pressed a button labeled Angel. She waited a moment before the line picked up.

"Um yes, Boss?" she said looking up at Spike and Penn again.

'yes Harm, what is it?' they heard

"There is a women up here saying that she needs, a car and is your girlfriend…" she trailed off, and looked over the wall of her desk to Angel's office, he was standing in the window.

'Harmony, give those two what ever they want, now if you will excuse me I am in a meeting!' he growled and slammed the phone down. Spike and Penn, were trying to hold in their laughter, Harmony suddenly turned around and said

"I am so sorry, I just didn't get the memo, I have thing for missing memo's, but um okay, well what kind of car would you two like?" she asked sweetly trying to make up for the obvious, very important people standing in front of her. Spike and Penn both looked at each other before saying

"Viper" the said it in union. Harmony opened a drawer , she fished around for a moment, and grabbed a set of keys. She held them over the counter,

"Here you go," she said Spike and Penn thanked her, before walking over to the elevator. They rode down to the parking garage, they stepped out of the elevator and into the garage, they walked over to the viper, and got in. Penn drove over to the closest, and nicest Clothing store. It was very expensive but, it was all going to be charged to Wolfram and Hart. Penn drove to the store and pulled the car into Valet. He checked the car, and got out, The Valet opened Spike's door and helped her out. Spike waited for Penn, as he paid the valet and handed him the Keys. Spike watched as Penn, took the ticket stub, threatened the valet not to scratch, this car, then walked over to Spike

"Ready?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

"Ready" she said, hooking her arm under his. The laughed as they walked into the Very nice, very expansive, store that Lore had taken Spike, to her first day. As they walked in people looked at them. They just continued walking. A women then approached them,

"Hello, and How may I help you?" she asked, a bright smile, lighting up her features. Spike smiled back

"Hello I, work For Wolfram and Hart I need Clothes for a benefit, that I am going to, um if you need I can call Mr. Angel, and have him reassure you that I am, who I say I am." she said. The lady looked shocked.

"um no that is fine, right this way." she held out her arm leading them over to a huge desk. They both sat down across from her. "Would you like me to close the store for you Miss…" she trailed off not knowing this powerful women's name.

"Um Goulet, Jenn Goulet." she held out her hand, which the lady gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, I am Katie, Katie Pertana." she shook Spike's hand then looked over at Penn, " And you are." Spike looked embarrassed.

"Oh my, how silly of me, This is Penn, Penn O'Conner." Katie held out her hand which Penn, took, and shook. They stepped apart, and Spike continued the conversation.

"Um, No you can keep the store open, I just need, an amazing dress, along with some matching shoe's, jewelry, and some make up." Spike explained Katie sat thinking for a moment.

"I think I know just the thing, Miss Goulet." she said standing up, Spike and Penn stood also

"It's just Jenn, okay, no need for the Miss thing." spike said. Katie nodded and lead them into a room, that was full of dresses. They were all color coated.

"So Mi…Jenn What color are you looking for?" Katie asked, Spike looked over at Penn.

"Um, Black, Blood red, or a midnight Blue." she said, Angel would like those colors.

"And any type of ,Material?" she asked, while she walked over to the first color, Black

"Um, maybe Silk." Spike said, Penn nodded. Angel loved Silk.

"okay, right this way." Katie was stand in the middle of the three main colors, Spike had picked. Penn and Spike realized, When ever Spike made a choice, the other items, disappeared.

"Oaky, Long or short?" Katie asked

"Long" Spike replied, all of the short dresses were suddenly gone. There were only about 5 of each dress left.

"okay, now, come pick out the ones you like, or you can try them all on and decide from there. After that the winning dress with then be fitted with shoe's and jewelry." Katie explained. Penn and spike nodded.

"I'll just leave you two, to decide Just call if you need me." with that Katie disappeared

"Wow," Spike said. Spike and Penn walked over to the clothes. Spike looked through each color, she ended up narrowing it down to three dresses, one of each color.

"Okay I'll just try al these on." she said grabbing the three dresses and going into the changing room, she came out a minute later dressed in a long, Blood red dress. Her cleavage, was showing but not a lot. The dress flowed off the side before stopping right above her ankle. There was a slit, up the side, that stopped mid-thigh. Penn thought she looked amazing,

"wow" he whispered

"you like?" she said looking at him, he nodded, " well let me go try the others on." she said stepping back into the changing room. She came out a minute later in a long midnight blue dress. Penn gasped she looked amazing the color of the dress brought out her eyes. And with the dark blue high heels, she wore she looked stunning. All she needed was some amazing jewelry, to bring out he features.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, Spike looked startled. She looked over to him.

"What ?" she looked at him, confused. Penn walked over to her.

"This is it, this is the dress." He looked her in the eyes. "Angel will go crazy" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you on this." she said, she was about to call out for Katie, when she suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Yes?" she asked looking from Penn to Spike

" I would like this, one and the shoes" Spike said. Katie nodded.

"Follow Me?" she said, before walking down the hallway, back to the office. She lead them into her office. She turned and looked at Spike, " um the dress." she said pointing to it. Spike nodded, and snapped her fingers. She was then wearing the clothes she had when she came in. The dress and shoes were neatly folded. Katie looked momentary stunned but recovered. "Would you like anything else?" she asked putting the Dress into a box then into a bag. The shoes followed suit.

"Yes um I need some very nice, matching jewelry." Spike said, looking over at Penn who was looking around the room.

"Okay right this way." Katie said leading them out of her office into yet another room. The only difference was that this room was all Jewelry. Katie turned and looked at them " Okay what are you looking for." spike looked around.

"Maybe some diamonds, or Safire's. " spike said seeing to really nice pieces of jewelry, without waiting for Katie to reply she walked over to them. The necklace, looked like a cross between Safire's and diamonds. The necklace was on chain of the rocks, that wrapped around the neck and hung down, so on spike it would go right down the front of her dress before stopping, right before it disappears. The Bracelet matched but it was a thicker band.

"I want it." she said pointing to it. Katie nodded took it out and handed to her. Spike looked at it closely. Spike then nodded.

" Okay, this is the one I want." she said., handing it back to Katie. She nodded and took it over to a desk. She grabbed a box, and wrapped the jewelry piece up.

"Anything else?" she asked. Spike thought for a moment. Before shaking her head. Katie nodded.

"Follow me again." she lead them back to her office. She packed everything up in separate bags.

"okay, I will just ill this to Wolfram and Hart." Katie said "Thank you and come again." she handed them the bags before opening the door. Spike looked over at her, Spike reached into her pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. She handed it over to Katie.

"Thank you, so much." Spike said before following Penn out of the office. Penn walked out of the store and Spike trailed after him. They both walked over to the Valet. Spike waited as Penn talked to the valet. She couldn't wait to see Angels reaction. Penn came over to her, and wrapped an arm around her. They waited for the car to pull up. When it did Penn lead her to the passenger door. He opened it for her and took her bags. She got in and he closed the door. He opened the back door and put the bags in. He then closed the door walked around to the driver seat, and got in. They drove back to Wolfram and Hart. They still had time to get Spike ready for the Big date.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Well hope you like it! please REVEIW--------------------------------------**


	19. Changes Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

**Hey i know its not Long, but i thought, i would write this and get going agian. I'm on my Summer Vacation right now so i should be able to finish it before the summer is over. **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Spike and Penn arrived at Wolfram and Hart at exactly 9:30. Penn got out of the Car first then held open the door for her. She stepped out and Penn bent back in to gather up all the bags. He grabbed them then shut and locked the car. They walked over to the elevator, and got in. They talked quietly on the ride up to the penthouse. When they got there they stepped out and walked into the Penthouse. Spike went about getting ready. She got a quick shower, did her hair, got dressed, and was ready by 10:50. Penn looked at her, while she put on the finishing touches. She looked….Amazing. 'Angel is lucky' Penn thought. When 11:00 rolled around Angel showed up, and he and Spike left for their date. Penn decided to go out, seeing as there was nothing to do in the Penthouse.

* * *

Penn returned to the penthouse around 3:00 am. He went into the bathroom took a shower, got ready for bed, and quickly heated up some Blood. After he was done he climbed into his bad and rolled over, and fell asleep. He awoke 2 hours later to hear a giggling Spike and Angel come into the penthouse. He heard them go into Angel's room, he heard a thump, followed by some giggles, followed by moans. Penn sighed, groaned then shoved a Pillow over his head. He fell asleep, shortly after. 

The next morning a rumpled Penn walked into the Kitchen to see Spike sitting there with two mugs of blood.

"Morning" she said and pushed a mug towards him. He nodded and sat down across from her.

"Morning" he said "how was your night?" he asked. They talked for a while before deciding to go down and visit Lorne.

* * *

The week went along quickly, Spike and Penn's CD, was coming along amazingly. Angel had saved a girl from being killed, but felt bad when she turned into a werewolf so now they would see this girl Nina 3 night a month. Spike was growing increasingly worried. Nina really liked Angel, and Angel was being sucked into his job. Spike would see the #5 mail guy, more than she saw Angel. So after about two weeks Spike got fed up, She decided that she would find out what was going on with Angel tonight. Spike was waiting in the penthouse when Angel came up at 8:00 the next morning. Penn was sleeping in his room, she had kept him up all night, and they had talked all night. So Angel walked into the Penthouse, and walked right past Spike, not even saying hi. Spike clenched her teeth, then reached out and clamped her hand down on Angel's wrist. 

"Angel, What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?" her accent coming through, in her anger. He swung around and glared at her.

"Get off me! I don't have time for your whining right now!" he yelled and yanked his arm free. Spike stood there shocked for a moment but came back in time to grab Angel before he left. But Angel wasn't having any of it. Angel grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against the wall.

"What do you want you stupid Bitch?" Angel had vamped out. Spike was struggling and could feel Angel's arousal pressing into her.

"Let me go, your hurting me Angel!" she yelled, he smiled evilly, and his hand traveled down to her shirt. "No… No… Angel let go!" she yelled and Struggled harder. Suddenly Angel was gone, and Spike, slid down the wall, holding her throat. She looked over to see Penn, crouched in front of her, growling, and snarling at Angel, who was looking at her like she was fresh meat. She flinched at the evil look in his eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Penn could smell the fear and sadness rolling off of spike in waves. He snarled before launching himself at Angel. Spike watched as Penn and Angel fought, she sighed in relief when Penn knocked Angel out. He immediately came over to her and gathered her up into his arms.

"We are leaving, NOW!" he said, he quickly walked into her room, he laid her on the bed grabbed three duffel bag, he managed to shove all of her stuff into them. He then helped her to stand she grabbed two bags and he grabbed one, he ran into his room, grabbed his, and ran back to her. The quickly left the pent house. When they got down to the lobby, it was already buzzing with life. Fred saw them and walked over.

"Hey guys….where are you going?" she asked when she was the bags.

"We are leaving, Angel attacked Spike, we are going to need a car that doesn't have a tracker. We also need some money so we can get a hotel room." Penn said. Fred gasped.

"Where will you guys go?" she asked

"we don't know, yet." Penn said. Fred nodded, she stepped over to Harmony's desk she asked Harmony, for Car in lot 668.she grabbed the keys, and handed them to Penn. She turned back to harmony and asked for a pen and paper. She wrote down, 4 phone numbers, hers, Wesley's, Gunn's and Lorne's cell phone numbers. She also wrote down a bank account and a password to it. She explained that that was the emergency bank account that, the 4 of them had kept. Penn nodded gratefully. They hugged then Spike and Fred hugged.

"Please tell Lorne that we will continue the CD, while we are gone, and if we come back he will have a finished product, if we don't come back we will send it to him." Penn explained, Fred nodded, and the two vampires, left Wolf ram and Hart.

* * *

Upstairs, Angel started, to come around. As he got up, he realized what had happened. He gasped, ran to Spike's room, and saw that it was empty, he then ran to Penn's room and saw that it was empty also. 

"Oh god." He whimpered, he had hurt his baby girl. His most favored. His Will. And now Penn had her somewhere he knew he would never find. "No…No….Nooooo!" he yelled. Tears came to his eyes, and he fell to his knees. He heard the elevator door open, he gasped and turned "Will?" he called out. Nina walked through the doors, and Angel slumped and frown on his face. Nina ran over to him.

"oh god Angel what Happened?" she asked and knelt before him.

"I…I. L ...Lost... My love, she left, I hurt her…and …and she left." He whispered before braking down into sobs, of 'My Will' and 'im sorry'. She gathered him into her arms.

"Shhhh, its okay Baby, im here that mean bitch didn't deserve you." She hushed.

"No!" he yelled pushing her violently away from him. "I didn't deserve HER!" he yelled "GET OUT! GET OUT!" he vamped out and snarled at Nina. Nina freaked and ran out. He sat there for a minute, before deciding he needed to find her. He ran out of the penthouse and down into the Lobby, Hoping he could find Spike and Penn, and Hoping she would forgive him.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Changes Chapter 22

**Hey um, these aren't mine, the songs belong to Ghost of the Robots/ James Marsters (seemed fitting), and Aimee Mann and the club name is also not mine, I am writing this while at the casino, in Vegas, called Green Valley, I decided that since Spike likes Whiskey soI would use the very very cool, bar name. well this Chapter is longer, Hope u all like!**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

PLEASE _READ_ AND_ REVIEW_!

SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It a been, two months, since Spike and Penn had left. Angel had figured out that Nina had done something to him that day, when she had been there for her, monthly ritual. Fred, would not talk to him, other than talking about the cases, Wesley, and Lorne, had been giving him dirty looks since had left also. Gunn didn't even say anything, he talked to Angel and didn't give him dirty looks, but Angel could sense that he wanted to. Angel was also very upset with himself, he had gone over what had happened, that night, and was very glad, that Penn had been there, he probably, would have thrown himself into the sun if it had gone any further. Angel didn't talk to Nina, but still allowed her to come, to Wolfram and Hart every month. The only rule was that she was not allowed anywhere near him. She lucky, stayed away, she knew that if she got anywhere, near him that he would kill her.

Little did Angel know was that Penn and Spike had stayed in L.A. The gang talked to them frequently, Spike had nightmares about it, and Penn wanted to kill Angel for hurting his girl. The gang knew that Penn was now very protective of her now. Penn had stayed true to his word, he and Spike had made there CD, and sent it to him so he could publish it. They also performed a lot at a local pub. They had invited the gang minus Angel. Penn had told the gang, that Spike was still nervous around men. She could stand Penn, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley, but she would flinch in the pub, if a mortal man, so much as bumped into Spike, she would flinch and then freeze up. So while she was up on stage, Spike would put a spell up, so she only saw women. If she saw so much as a man leer at her, she would, stop singing.

Tonight, was the night that, all of that changed. Angel was walking down to talk to Lorne, when he got to Lorne's he head the green demon talking to someone. So he stopped out side to let Lorne's finish. As he stood in the hallway, He started to hear Lorne's conversation.

'ya, my little blonde cream puff, we will al be there tonight… yes, 7:00, we know, yes, Penn, we know….okay, okay, bye.' Angel froze when he heard Penn's name. Spike was with Penn. Angel desperately wanted to apologize, to Spike, explained what had happened. 'Wait' Angel thought ' Lorne is talking to Penn, and Penn is with Spike, that means that Lorne has been connected with them while they have been gone.' Angel growled, before calming down and knocking on Lorne's door.

"Come in!" he heard Lorne shout. He slowly walked into Lorne's office. He squinted as the bright colors, invaded his sight. " Well Hello, Angel cakes, how are you this fine evening?" Lorne asked cheerfully, as Angel entered his office.

"good, um… I thought that I would get out tonight, and I was wondering if I could go out with you and the gang tonight? I know that you usually, go out on, um Friday nights, and you all go out together, and have a good, time and I thought, that it has been so long since I have been out I could go with you guys, and…" he trailed off as Lorne held up is hand to stop his babble. Lorne looked as if he was contemplating it in his head, then he got this evil little smirk, and nodded his head.

"sure you can come Angelpie, just know that you might not like the pub we are going to. Angel shook, his head.

" nonsense, I will love it, um at what time are we leaving." Angel asked waking towards the door.

"Around 7:00, you be there, out in the lobby, we'll take a limo to arrive there in style." Lorne said as Angel left.

"Good I'll be there." Angel yelled as he ran towards his office. Luckily, every one left about 2 hours ago. So no one saw him running like an idiot. As he ran into his office, and into his private elevator, he looked at his watch, it was 6:45. God he only had 15 minutes. He walked out of his elevator and into his penthouse, he ran into his room and quickly got changed, he gelled his hair and was ready to go. He looked amazing, instead of just spiking the front, he spiked his whole head. He wore, a white wife beater under, his unbuttoned black shirt. He wore black leather, pants and heavy boots, on his feet. He knew that even thought he looked a little Angelus-y, that Spike liked this outfit. He slowly walked to the elevator, and rode it down to his office. He stepped out and then into the his office, he walked into the lobby, the whole gang was there waiting for him. They all looked at him and gasped. He smiled, and bowed his head.

"Lets go, we have to be there if we want good seats." Lorne said, they all walked to the elevator ,and took it down to the motor pool. Angel decided to ask where they were going while none of them could get away.

"So, guys, where exactly are we going?" Fred and Wesley's eyes widened, Gunn, stayed calm while Lorne's answered him.

"We are going to the pub, that we go to every Friday, we know some of the performers and watch their Friday shows." Lorne told him. Angel nodded, deciding it would look suspicious, if he asked who the performers were. They stepped into the garage when the elevator doors opened. A huge stretch limo was waiting for them. They all climbed in one by one, Gunn taking up the rear. The ride was at the most 25 minutes. Angel looked out the window when the car pulled to a stop. He looked up at the very nice, little pub. A nice sign hung above the door. ' The Whiskey' it read in big yellow bubble letters. ' fitting' Angel thought, Spike and Penn both love whiskey. He smiled and climbed out of the limo after Lorne, Fred, and Wesley. Gunn once again took up the rear. Angel watched as Lorne walked right, in, past the very long line of people waiting to get in. The gang followed him into the bar, and towards the stage. The bar was amazing, it had and retro, funk look to it. A huge mirror, covered the wall behind the bar. There were couches that surrounded, tables, and some tables that were all alone. Lorne walked right to one of the open couches, it would hold about 10 to 13 people it looked like. It surrounded a pure glass table with 4 candles on the surface. They all sat down and immediately a waitress came over to the group, to take orders. They all ordered and turned to the stage when the band started to set up. Angel knew that when Spike and Penn, came out, he would have to act surprised. He watched as Penn walked out to welcome everyone, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Angel sitting with his friends. He stood there for a minute, just staring, before snapping back to himself.

"Hello , Ladies and gentlemen ! Thank you for coming to night! I hope you love the show. As you know, Will and I have a CD coming out, so if u think you might want one, please call out agent Lorne. Stand up Lorne show the wonderful people who to go to for the goods." Penn said giving a Spike-like smirk. Lorne Stood and turned in a circle, waving like he was miss America. When he sat down Penn continued.

"Okay., Folks lets get the party started! How bout a request first from Lorne, I mean he is the boss." everyone laughed at this, and Lorne thought for a moment, Because Angel was here tonight, he decided that Spike should, not sing the first song, and just play around with Penn first, to get used to Angel.

"Okay, Penn, how about Dangerous!" he yelled. Penn smiled before nodding, he turned towards the band and talked to them for a minute, before disappearing behind the curtain. He returned a moment later with Spike,

" Will, want to help me out with this one?" he asked, She looked stunned at first then nodded. Spike made a mind connection, with Penn, as the song started up

'Penn, what's going on?' she asked

'someone, is here, please don't freak, I told them not to bring them but, he came along.' he didn't explain who because she already knew,

'angel' she whispered, both in her head and out loud. "oh god" she whispered again. " Penn I cant" totally forgetting about Angel's super hearing. He had heard the hole thing so far. He heard, the emotion in her voice, as she panicked.

"Will, sweet heart, you will be fine, just don't think about okay, you can even do the spell, you know, where you wont notice him." Angel flinched at Penn's words. Spike thought about it for a minute before shaking her head, "I'll be fine, I have to get over it eventually." he heard her whisper. He closed his eyes in pain. 'Oh god, he hurt his childe so bad.' he thought. His eyes opened as he heard, Penn start to sing.

"I don't think you know my name

I think you leave me standin in the rain

Pretty little girl, got a thing for me

Your gunna cut me open and let me bleed."

* * *

As Penn sang the song, he and Spike danced around the stage, Penn would walk up to Spike and she would back up playfully before going up to him. They danced back and forth like that for the whole song. Angel was not thrilled.

* * *

"Well I've been looking at you with your long brown hair 

Pretty little face smiling everywhere

Looks so good when you come my way

But I have to look down when you talk to me

Cuz your dangerous, your dangerous

Your dangerous and you don't even know it.

One maybe two, maybe three more years

You'll be a full hot baby have, all your curves

And hears a little taste of irony…

You'll be a ten hot lady to good for me.

But I've been looking at you with your long brown hair

Pretty little face smiling everywhere

Looks so good when you come my way

But I have to look down when you talk to me

Cuz your dangerous, your dangerous

Your dangerous and you don't even know it.

So little girl you better stay set

You play with fire when you get to wet

So sit me down and leave me be

You'll get a devil when you unchain me

And I've been looking at you with your long brown hair

Pretty little face smiling everywhere

Looks so good when you come my way

But I have to look down when you talk to me

Cuz your dangerous, your dangerous

Your dangerous and you don't even know it."

As the song ended, Penn had Spike in his arms and she was smirking playfully. As soon as the background music ended The whole place erupted into applause. Spike and Penn bowed, and while Spike left the stage, Penn addressed the crowed.

" So It sounds like you liked it?" Penn yelled over the applause, everyone yelled and whistled to answer him. "Okay while Will, gets ready for the next song, I am going to serenade you guys with a little, didy… hope you don't mind?" he said all the girls and a couple of the guys, erupted into applause, "okay, does anyone have a suggestion?" Penn asked.

"How bout Smile?" someone yelled

"NO! Thrasher!" another person yelled

"GOOD NIGHT SWEET GIRL!" was the loudest of them all.

"Okay, okay, the person in the back who suggested Good night sweet girl, you don't have to bite my head off, And I don't want you to so hear you go." Penn said, the music started up, and Angel immediately knew he would love the song. It was the type of music Spike would, sing normally, but because she was a girl, Penn had to do it. Angel smiled, as he heard Penn start to sing and Spike walk onto the stage.

"Are we done for now

Or is this for good

Will there be something in

Time with us there should

Only girl for me is you

There can be no other one

If I didn't have faith

I would come undone

So much promise in your eyes

Seems that I can only see

That always makes me wonder

If you say it all for me

Maybe you do

Maybe you don't

Maybe you should

Probably wont

Cuz there will be…

There wont be other guys

Who will whisper in your ear

Say they'll take away your sadness and your fear

That maybe kind and true

That maybe good for you

But they'll never care for you more than I do!"

* * *

As Penn sang Spike sat on the stool, watching him rock out. She smiled and knew that he meant every word he sang, because, she knew he would always look after her. Not like Angel, Angel was dangerous, anf Penn knew that, he had made sure that Angel would never find them, but by keeping in touch With Lorne, and the Gang Angel had been lead right to them. Spike continued to sit on the stool, watching her Best friend and protector, Sing and dance, like a full blown rocker. She really did Love him. Spike thought with a smile.

* * *

"I'll be always there 

There to the end

I care to much, but your one true friend

To the end

To the end

Are lives to spare with each other

To the end

OF TIME!"

* * *

Penn looked over at Spike as he sang, she looked at him and smile, She knew that he meant every word. He looked over to Angel and saw a slight smile on his sires face. He gave him a small smile back before looking out at the crowed, the ending was coming up, so he decided to focus.

* * *

" Still see the promise in your eyes 

And still wonder if its for me

But I know its still there

Even when you sleep

So I say

Good night…….sweet girl"

AS he whispered the last line of the song, The crowed erupted into applause. Spike and Penn smiled, that was always a favorite. Penn addressed the crowed as the settled down.

" Okay! Okay! We know that is always a favorite, and after a short break we will continue" Penn announced, People shouted out No's! and Boo's about this little announcement,

"Hey, we need to take a break okay, don't worry, when we come back Both Spike and I will sing, okay, I know you want to hear this little Angel sing right?" Penn asked the crowed. The boo's and No's were immediately forgotten and replaced by loud clapping a whistling.

"Okay, we will be back in a few short minutes!" he said before disappearing behind the curtain.

Penn walked behind the curtain and saw Spike sitting there waiting for him.

"Sweet heart? What's Wrong?" Penn asked, Spike just shook her head, and looked down.

"Baby, tell me please." Penn said, tucking a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"I'm just a little nervous about seeing Angel." she confessed, Penn had already, known this he just anted her to admit it.

"You know what?" He asked, She shook her head " I am to" She smiled as Penn tried to make her happier.

"Come on, we just go down and sit with the gang like normal, if Angel bugs us, then well, I will kick his Butt." Penn said. Spike smiled then nodded her head. Penn smiled also, and wrapped and arm around her as they walked out to there table of friends. Lorne was up and out of his seat, to great the group immediately.

" Sweetie, honey, sugar bears, That was Fantabulous!" He said, pulling them into a three way hug. Spike and Penn smiled. Fred also got up and gave them hugs. Gunn got up and gave Spike a hug, and Penn a pat of the back accompanied with a 'good jog guys' Wesley fallowed Gunn's suit and Patted Penn's shoulder, then giving Spike a hug.

"Well done, really" He said

"It rocked" Gunn agreed

" Yes! I loved it!" Fred said hugging Spike again.

Well it was only two songs I mean we still have about 7 songs we can do with the equipment tonight" Spike said, deciding that it was okay, that she was safe, surrounded by her friends.

"Why didn't you sing any, yet Spike?" Fred asked, Spike looked startled, so Penn answered for her

" Well she kinda got a surprise at the begging of the show, and decided, to sit the first few acts out." Penn explained, When he said surprise, everyone looked at Angel who had his head bowed. Penn decided that, he and Angel needed to have a little chat.

" Angel, could I talk to you for a minute?" Penn asked and pointed to the balcony, closed off for them. Angel nodded and fallowed Penn out onto the balcony. They walked out to the balcony, and The gang watched them. Spike had a worried look on her face, she watched them till the disappeared, then Gunn and Lorne started to talk to her so she looked away.

Angel walked out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. Penn was facing way from him, looking out over the city. Penn listened as Angel closed the door. When he was sure it was closed, he turned to face Angel. Angel saw the look on Penn's face and decided that he was a little bit scared.

"What were you thinking?" was the first thing out of Penn's mouth. Angel looked at Penn then lowered his head

"Im Sor…" he trailed off when Penn yelled at him.

"Do NOT say you sorry to ME!" He yelled getting into Angels Face. Angel looked down again.

"You didn't Answer my question." Penn said. At Sngels confused look he asked again. " Why did you do it?" Angel sat there for a moment, before explaining.

" Nina, I guess, liked me and was upset with me and Spike, so she put something in my blod I guess, and instead of going up to her, Spike called me up to the penthouse to see what was going on with me lately and I guess, when I got up there and she yelled at me Angelus got lose, I couldn't control, him and well, I guess you kinda know the rest." Angel explained, his head still bowed.

"And this Nina chick? What happened to her?" Penn asked wanting a little revenge of his own.

"She is restricted to come around me, My gang stopped me from killing her, but she is in intensive care for a while." Angel explained. Penn nodded.

"I want you to talk to Spike, Explained what happened, apologize, and I swear to GOD if you hurt her ever again you wont see her again, and not because, I took, her, it'll be because, I killed you." Penn said menacingly. Before opening the door and walking back into the room. Angel stayed out, knowing that Penn would send Spike out. He heard the door open and close as Spike stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey" she whispered,

"Hey, h-how…are y-you?" He stuttered.

"I-I'm getting t-there." she replied ' God she thought, im turning into Tara.'

"Will, I just, w-wanted to say, im sorry, I-I know that I hurt, you and you don't know how much that hurts me too. I was drugged, when you called me up that night. Nina drugged my nightly blood, the night she was in, and I was supposed to go up, to see her but when you called me up, I went to you instead, and When you yelled I guess I just popped." Angel explained looking everywhere but at the beauty in front of him. Spike waited a minute before replying.

"Angel you don't know, how much you hurt me that night, I though you loved me, but if you truly you did wouldn't have done that. Love is the most powerful, thing in the world, so what if you were drugged, you should have realized that you were hurting me, but you didn't." Spike looked down, hiding the tears that were in her eyes. " I have to go, u-um Penn and I are up now." she said before going back into the club.

Angel sat and stared at where she had been, had she just broken up with him fully? She couldn't, no… not know, when he had just gotten her back. But he realized that she was right., he should have stopped himself, even if he was drugged. Angel decided to sit out here, and think(brood) about how hectic, his life was.

"are you okay?" He asked her. She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes " Did he hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head

"no, not physically, but I decided that I don't want to be hurt anymore." She said quietly, Penn nodded.

"Are you okay to perform?" He asked, she nodded.

"I want to get my life back on track." she said, and turned to the barman. "Whiskey, clean" 1 minutes later it was there then she downed it. She closed her eyes as the warmth, flowed down, her throat. She turned back to Penn, and nodded to him. He smiled, she would be fine. They made there way over to the gang.

"Hey we have to go back up to perform, are you guys staking it out till the end." Penn asked the gang, they all nodded then him and Spike went to the stage, Spike walked behind the curtains to grab her microphone.

"Hey all, we are back and ready to party!" Penn yelled The crowed went wild and Spike came out from behind the curtain, while she was back there she had changed, from her, jeans to tight black leather pants, and a black halter top, that criss-crossed at the neck, and at the back. She walked into the spot light next to Penn. She picked up a guitar, and placed the strap around her shoulder. She put her mike to her mouth and asked

"Who ya'll doing tonight?" everyone yelled and applauded. Spike smiled, she loved it up on stage, she had such control. She took a quick peek over to the balcony, She saw Angel standing inside the door watching her and Penn. " Okay, everyone lets get this started up again with a ersonal favorite called This is how it goes." Spike said, the band started to play and Penn watched

"This is how it goes

You'll get angry at your self

And think

You cant think of something else

And I'll hear the

Clanging of the bells

Cuz I cant stop you baby

Cuz I don't have a bribery in place

No bright shiny surface to my face

So I'll wont go near the market place

With what I'm sealing lately

Cuz this is how it goes"

* * *

As Spike softly sang, everyone quieted down. This angelic beauty onstage, was amazing, she sand like none of them had ever heard.

* * *

"Cuz its all about drugs 

It's all about shame

And whatever they want

don't tell them your name"

* * *

As she slowly played the guitar solo, she smiled to herself she really loved this.

* * *

"This is how it goes 

One more failure to connect

With so many how could I object

And you, what on earth did you expect

Well I cant tell you baby

And this is how it goes

Cuz its all about drugs

It's all about shame

And whatever they want

don't tell them your name

So I'll try to hold on

While you try to let go

You wont tell me its gone

But baby I'll know

Baby I'll know

Baby I'll knooooow

Baby I'll know"

As she finished the song, everyone in the crowd, cheered, she looked up from her guitar to see all her friends clapping and whistling loudly and Angel had a huge smile on his face, and it looked to Spike like he was clapping the hardest. Spike smiled and bowed. Penn got up from the stool he sat one.

"okay everyone that was Will, and well would you like and encore performance?" he asked the crowed 'YES!' was the response

"Well Will, you heard them, play something else." Penn said Spike nodded and turned to the band, she told them the song, and they started to play the background music. Spike turned back to the crowed guitar still in her hands she also started her beat, she stepped up close to the mike and sang.

"Oh Mario, sit here by the window

Stay here till we reach out of hope

And when we go

Hold my hand don't take off

Tell me what I already know

That we cant talk about it

That we cant talk about it

Because nobody kn-ow-s

that's how I nearly feel

Draining clot-he-s

And ringing Pavlov's bell

History sho-w- s

There's not a chance in hell

But I--I-I-I-

Oh Mario

Were only to Ohio

Its kinda getting harder

To breath

I wont let it show

I'm all about denial

But cant denial let me believe

That we could talk about it

But we cant talk about it

Because nobody kn-ow-s

that's how I nearly fell

Draining clot-he-s

And ringing Pavlov's bell

History sho-w- s

It really shows it well

Well, well, well"

* * *

Spike rocked out on her guitar before rapping up the song

* * *

"Oh Mario 

Why if this is nothing

I'm finding it so hard to dismiss

If your what I need

Then only you can save me

So come on baby give me the fix

And lets just talk about it

I've got to talk about it

Because nobody kn-ow-s

that's how I nearly fell

Draining clot-he-s

And ringing Pavlov's bell

History sho-w- s

That you are sure as hell

So tell me

that's how I nearly fell

By ringing Pavlov's bell

So baby sure as hell

Oh Mari-

Oh Mario"

Spike ended the song with a flourish of rocking. When she ended Penn came over and Hugged her,

"Okay folks, we have time for only one more, So Will and I are going to play a new song we have made." Penn put the mike on the stand grabbed his guitar, and slowly started the beat, the band fallowed by Spike soon joined in. Then Spike leaned towards the mike.

"You see me as a judge

Though I deny it

And hold me like a grudge

Than justify it

But when you make such claims

In searching for something that explains

Please take a good look at are remains

Cuz you'll hear everything is safe"

Penn joined in on the course

"Things would be different today

Maybe there's room for compromise

Some that I guess say other whys

(Just Spike)

Say anything

As hopeless as it seems I wouldn't worry

You'll get your chance to tell your side of the story

While your raising your right hand

What ever defenses you have planned

Remember that when you take the stand

If your everything is safe

(Both)

Things would be different today

Tough I'd be happy to believe

I'd have to be much more naive

Say anything, cuz I've heard everything

(both)

Now I've heard everything

(just Penn)

I've heard everything

(both)

Say anything cuz I've heard everything

(Just Spike)

Now I've heard everything

(Just Penn)

Now I've heard everything

(Spike)

So why do I refuse

The truth when I clearly

Cannot use the comfort of

One more lame excuse

If your everything that's said

Things would be different today

If you heard everything is swear

We wouldn't be beyond repair

If your everything is said

Things would be different today

If there has got to be an end

(both)

Get it over with

(Spike)

Cuz now I've heard everything

Say anything cuz I've heard everything

(Both)

Bow I've heard everything

(Just Penn)

I've heard everything

(Both)

Say anything cuz I've heard everything

(Spike)

Now I've heard everything

(Penn)

Now I've heard everything

(Both)

now I've heard everything

Say anything cuz I've heard everything"

Spike and Penn Finally hit the last note, and played their guitars till the end. When they finished the crowed errupted into applause for the 5th time that night. Spike and Penn were up on stage grinning like mad men, and Lorne had a long line of people wanting to buy their CD. Angel stayed where he was but wass so proud of is children. He was also smiling like a mad man. As the people finished talking to Spike and Penn, and got all the info about the CD's from Lorne people started pialing out of the club. The gang all watched as Spike and Penn collapsed onto a couch together, almost passing out.

"God this feels soooooo good" Spike moaned curling into Penn's Side as he curled into the couch.

Penn just groaned in agreement.

"I guess we should head home?" Spike looked over at Penn, who looked asleep, she reached out and poked his rib, he snorted in laughter. She knew he was ticklish.

"I'll call a car for you guys" Lorne said, Spike and Penn were to tiered to argue, so they just nodded. Lorne pulled out his phone and told the valet to pull the limo around,

"we'll just take you home." Lorne said, when he got no response he looked over to see the two were asleep. Angel came forward and scooped Penn into his arms,

"Gunn, could you grab Spike please." Angel asked, Gunn nodded and scooped Spike into his arms. They walked out of the bar, and right to the Limo, they all pilled into it again. As they drove to Spike and Penn's Place Angel watched everything so he would remember how to get there again. As the Limo pulled up, they all gasped none of them thought it would be this big.

"they only used 100 dollars from my account Fred muttered. In the background. They all recovered from there shock and went into the house. Angel gently nudged Penn

"Penn , I need, your house key." Penn muttered something and h is hand slipped down to his back pocket. He pulled out his keys and gave them to Angel. Angel opened the door, and walked in, Gunn and the rest of the gang fallowed. Angel sniffed his was to Penn's room. He went in and laid Penn on his bed. He then left and helped Gunn with Spike. When Gunn placed her on her bed, Angel looked at her. He missed his Love in his bed it the penthouse. Gunn left Angel alone with Spike for a while. When Angel heard Lorne calling for him so they could leave, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Spike's forehead.

" I Am So Sorry" he whispered as his eyes started to tear. He then got up, and left her room. They left the house quietly, upstairs Spike lay in her bed, eyes open. Thinking about what had just happened. She shook her head and rolled over, to get some sleep. She and Penn would go visit the gang tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey hope u liked it! PLEASE REVIEW-----------------------------**


	21. Change Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update but, i am having Major computer problems. WEll I hope you all like it, Sorry its not verry long.**

**Disclaimer: I Wish... oh and the song is not mine either, its called Dirty hot Sex, By pepper, it is an awsome song!**

**Well please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Spike and Penn woke up, late the next morning. They found themselves, in their own rooms, tucked into their beds. They walked out of their rooms, and met each other in the hallway. They looked at each other,

"do you remember what happened last night?" they asked each other in union. They both laughed.

" um… I think that Angel wanted us to come by Evil inc. today." Spike said, Penn nodded and they both started towards the kitchen. As they got there Penn made Spike sit down while he heated up their blood.

" Should we go?" Spike asked as Penn handed her, a mug of blood. He sat down and looked at the blonde.

"Well, I mean, as long as you aren't alone with him, we could go, but I am not leaving you." Penn told her. Spike nodded.

"Well, we should go, you know have bloody Anal, Angelus is." Spike said as she polished off her blood. She thanked Penn and put her mug in the sink. " I am going to get into the shower." Penn nodded and picked up the Paper, Spike had teleported in, for him. Spike walked back to her bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom, that was connected to her room. She walked into her nice white bathroom, she placed her clothes on a rack, then turned to the radio, that was on the wall. She turned it on to a local station, that she liked. She then turned on the shower, she waited for it to warm before undressing and climbing in.

Penn sat and read the news paper until he heard the water turn off. He put the paper down on the counter, and got down from the barstool. He placed his now empty mug in the sink next to Spike's and left the kitchen. He slowly made his way to his room. Out side his door he paused, and listened to Spike sing along with the radio. He smiled before yelling out

"Spike! I am getting into the shower! You better have left me some hot water!" He smiled when her heard her reply.

" You're dead, so what if it's a little nippy." She laughed and continued to Sing. Penn laughed and went into his room, he fallowed Spike's example and got clothes, turned on the radio, turned on the shower and got in.

About an hour later, Spike and Penn were outside waiting for the car, when it didn't come, they both exchanged looks. Spike nodded and suddenly a black and silver Viper appeared in front of them. They both smirked, Penn went over to the drivers seat and got in. Spike climbed in the passenger seat. They smiled and Penn started up the car. Then suddenly he sped off.

Angel smiled when his vampire hearing caught the squeal of tires on cement down in the garage. He knew it was Spike and Penn, because they were the only ones who drove like that. He had invited them today because he needed to talk to Spike and get them back into his life, He was depressed, and so very lonely, but not only that he missed his was-soon-to-be-mate. He and Spike had be set to mate the next week, because Angel was going to get the time off, and they were going to get out of the town for a while. He sat in his office for a minute, before getting up, and walking into the lobby. The doors to the elevator opened, and Spike and Penn stepped out. He noticed that Spike had, something, that people were calling, Ipods. He watched as he head lightly bobbed along with the music only she could hear. But suddenly everyone else could hear it because, she decided to start Singing out loud.

* * *

**"It's been a while since I've seen your face  
Gotta say I'm happy to see you come around my place  
Now, I think we've talked about it  
And I think I know whats coming up next  
Let's put our minds away  
And let our hormones do the rest**

**Does it seem obscene?  
Does it seem like a bad thing?  
Well if it is I'm sorry miss, but you know I'm just 19**

**So don't be afraid when my pants start to leak  
You know damn well I'm in my sexual peak**

**Well...**

**Why don't you have some dirty hot sex with me?  
It ain't like I'm asking you to give it up for free  
We can start it right now  
Baby get on your knees  
Don't make me beg again  
Girl I just said please, please**

**Yeah**

**Now when you look down don't be mislead  
I found my life purpose and it's getting upstairs into your bed  
Now, there's a phone girl, go right on ahead  
I'm sure you'd rather be with your stupid boyfriend instead**

**ahhh...**

**oh dad!  
oh girl!**

**hey what the fuck is that...  
hey what the...  
ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhh  
HEY!  
oh girl!  
ahh ahh ahh...  
sorry! I thought it was you!  
oh dad!  
ain't no thang, what?**

**why you gotta sleep with my dad?  
-hey boy, how's your chick?-**

**Why don't you have some dirty hot sex with me?  
It ain't like I'm asking you to give it up for free  
We can start it right now  
Baby get on your knees  
Don't make me beg again  
Well, girl I just said please**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah,  
Well baby get on your knees  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
I'm begging you darlin, please  
Oh yeah, oh yeah,  
Well baby get on your knees  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
I'm begging you darlin, please  
please, please me"

* * *

**

As she finished, Angel, and it looked like the rest of the lobby, stood there, opened mouthed. Penn and Spike just smirked. They had decided to do this, while in the car. They continued to walk into the lobby, towards Angel ,who still had not picked up his jaw. Angel watched as they walked closer to him, and Growled, at the few, men, who decided to Fallow his beautiful, childer. Spike and Penn heard the growl, and smirked. They paused past, Angel, and walked straight into his office. He growled and stalked after them.

As Soon as Angel entered His office Spike rounded on him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! COMING INTO MY HOUSE! AND INTO MY ROOM!"

"Calm down, Will, let him explain first." Penn convinced her to let, him, and as they both sat and waited for Angel to tell them why he was in their house, he just stood there staring at them.

"Peaches, its impolite to stare" Spike said, snapping out of his, brood. He looked at her, and quickly looked down, still ashamed by what he had done. Spike noticed this and frowned. Spike and Penn, had talked about it, and they decided, to see exactly What had happened that night, two months ago. Spike, wasn't, Mad at him, just more afraid, it would take awhile before, she would be able, to be alone in a room with him. But she decided, that she could try, to make up with him. She did remember, that they were supposed to be mated, but what ever happened to him, messed it up. Angel started explaining that they had fallen asleep, and that they were just bringing, them home. Spike and Penn nodded. Spike was about to say something, when Lorne burst in.

"OH Honey! I heard you had quite the entrance." He said walking over and giving Spike, then Penn a hug.

"Oh they did Lorne," Angel said with a slight growl, thinking about all the people who were listening to Spike sing.

" Oh Phooey Angel," Lorne said before, turning back to Spike and Penn, "I need to talk to you two about the CD, release." He explained, they both nodded.

" Okay well, is now okay?" Lorne asked

"N.." Angel didn't get to finish

"Yes!" Spike and Penn shouted. They would have time to talk to Angel later.

"Angel, I'll bring them back in about an hour." Lorne said and the three left the office. Leaving angel standing there alone.

* * *

**Next chapter: Find out were Jake and Dawn are, and also, the "BIG" talk between Spike and Angel.**

REVIEW--------------


End file.
